


The Servant Boy

by yellowfang42



Series: Children of Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mild Language, Suicide Attempt, Things only get darker from here folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowfang42/pseuds/yellowfang42
Summary: Hogwarts is well-known in the wizarding world for being the center of conflicts and the beginnings of countless extraordinary wizards and witches. The coming class is no different. Old and new traditions clash, and for these select students, there are many questions to be answered. Struggles amongst family, friends, and expectations are prevalent. What awaits these children? Will they follow their destinies? Or create their own future?





	1. The Selwyn Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> A post Harry Potter era fic with a storyline of it's own, entirely populated with original characters, and only has mentions and acknowledgements of canon events within the Potterverse. I have it planned out in general. I tend to overdo the amount of characters, so apologies for the possible confusion!

Households must run smoothly. Any hiccup or mistake is a potentially costly delay. This applies to business and even something so simple as brushing one’s teeth. For the Selwyn family, efficiency was of the utmost importance. Anyone serving in the Selwyn mansion knew it. One particular servant knew it since he was small.

Jasper Abernathy danced through his chores with the usual gusto he’d grown to have for such things. After all, how could he not be? The boy with long crimson hair had lived in the home since he was kicked out of his family for showing the slightest sign of magic. Here, he was embraced and accepted for his magical blood. Mr. Selwyn, as well as his fellow servants ensured he was up to par in education alongside with the resident lady of the house.

That girl was Evony Selwyn; the master’s lovely daughter. Compared to her Jasper would appear as a ghost. She had curled black hair, often bobbing around when she laughed. Her eyes were dark as night, just like her father. Evony was always Jasper’s number one priority in the home. Mr. Selwyn often told him so. Madame Selwyn departed prior to Jasper’s arrival, but he’d seen pictures as Evony would show to him during the times he’d tidy her quarters and bring around laundry. Evony was indeed a spitting image of the dark skinned woman. Jasper could only imagine the number of suitors who would seek approval in the future.

The pair was hardly apart outside the mansion, often exploring the grounds whenever Jasper finished his chores early. Many a magical accident happened, mostly on Evony’s part. Statues and carefully pruned hedges were often the casualties of the incidents. Jasper had to keep his magical outbursts to a minimum. One such instance when running errands in the nearby village resulted in Evony adopting a raccoon. From that day on, the masked fiend would often be found in the baskets of freshly dried laundry, which Jasper would have to wash all over again. He’d managed to get it across to the raccoon to tidy himself before re-entering the mansion.

Still Jasper happily served, ensuring the comfort and happiness of his master’s daughter. He considered it a privilege to be at Evony’s side during her adventures, often advising against things her father would probably not approve. With the comforts he’d received for the servitude, what more could he ask for?

Lately, Evony had been asking Jasper to be more of friend than servant, and so far, the task proved to be difficult, considering he was first and foremost a servant in his master’s home. Every effort in achieving her request seemed to count, so Jasper had an idea on what to do as a friend. He’d just managed to finish a list of chores, including polishing the foyer, and reported to Evony’s door; as usual and knocked.

“Miss Selwyn is everything alright?” Jasper called. No answer. Jasper thought for a moment. Maybe she was busy?

“Boo!” The sudden shout startled Jasper. He ended up on the floor as Evony giggled. Jasper’s face reddened as he got to his feet. “You need to relax a little. You’re tenser than father on tax day.”

“I don’t think I can beat anyone when it comes to taxes.” Jasper said sheepishly.

“Come on, we’ve got an attic that needs exploring.” Evony insisted. She dragged Jasper at first, but he quickly caught up to her as they navigated, at Evony’s lead toward the quieter places of the house. Ever since he mentioned a mirror he’d found in the attic Evony was insistent on seeing it. Jasper took the lead as they neared the room where the tight staircase wound up to the attic.

“Jasper! The post arrived!” A call came from the other side of the house. Evony pouted and folded her arms.

“Maybe later then, Miss Selwyn?” Jasper asked.

“I’ll just go up myself. It’s through the small room, right?” Evony relented.

“Yes, miss. There were cobwebs and spiders, so I took some time to get those out of the way.” Jasper replied. He bowed and left. Jasper was a little disappointed. He would have liked to have seen the wonder in Evony’s eyes when she saw it, among other things kept in the attic. Still, duty had to come first. Jasper quickened his pace when he passed Doreen, the pint sized house elf. She appeared to be quite harried and unnerved. Mr. Selwyn, Jasper assumed was not in the best mood. He reached the owl outside the mansion waiting impatiently. Jasper exchanged the bronze knuts for the Evening Prophet and to his surprise, two letters addressed in emerald green ink had arrived. Even in his excitement Jasper didn’t dare open them. Instead he hurried down the marble halls toward his master’s office. Jasper stopped before the oaken double doors. Every time he’d approached the doors, Jasper never knew what to expect.

“Pardon me, Mr. Selwyn. Your paper and two letters have arrived.” Jasper spoke.

“You may enter.” Mr. Selwyn’s voice replied. Jasper entered the room and bowed. The master of the house beckoned him. Jasper briskly approached and handed over the paper and the two precious letters. Jasper wasn’t sure whether to say anything, or to ask permission.

“I will return to my post.” Jasper said and was about to bow out.

“One of these is yours, Jasper.” Mr. Selwyn spoke. He held out the letter. Jasper took it. His hands trembled as he read the address.

Jasper Abernathy  
Servants Quarters  
171 Northumberland Lane  
Kent

“I-Thank you sir. I cannot express my gratitude enough.” Jasper said with a deep bow.

“I should think any young wizard should be taught properly. You and Evony will be attending together at Hogwarts. While I don’t expect you to be together at all times, I do expect you will keep an eye on her.” Mr. Selwyn responded. Jasper always hesitated. Evony would often complain about her father’s insistence on her supervision, even going outside.

“Yes sir.” Jasper answered.

“And- I’d like to surprise Evony, so keep your letter under wraps until I mention it to her. I will deliver her letter myself so she won’t ask you.” Mr. Selwyn spoke. Jasper nodded. “You may go.” With the dismissal, Jasper retreated, carefully closing the door behind him. Jasper checked around before engaging in a silent celebration. The office door made a click and Jasper quickly straightened himself and walked normally toward the servant’s quarters where he could celebrate a bit more publicly. Still when Mr. Selwyn passed him, he thought he saw a smile on the master’s face. Jasper reached the door and entered, traveling down the stairs into the warmly lit basement where little private rooms settled. Jasper went straight to his and sat on his bed. It, like the room was small. He couldn’t stop staring at the letter, turning it over and over again in his hands. He hadn’t thought Mr. Selwyn would send him to Hogwarts. Then again, if Mr. Selwyn had time for personal instruction, he’d use it for his beloved daughter.

“Okay. Okay.” Jasper muttered to himself. He carefully opened the letter and retrieved the contents. Accepted to Hogwarts! Jasper was grinning so much it almost hurt. He read the list of supplies and acceptance over and over again. The dinner bell rung. Jasper realized how lucky it was that he didn’t have dinner duty. He waited until the strong scent of food seeped in. He exited the room. Waiting were the two house elves, Doreen and Margaret, both in their usual simple uniform; Adam Hill, the elderly man who’d served for years, and Maria, the housekeeper who was a squib. Tonight’s dinner was a classic, steak and potatoes. The five laughed and ate together, with cheerful chatter. 

“So, Hogwarts?” Adam asked.

“What?” Jasper was surprised he even knew.

“Oh come now, the only one who’d assume you weren’t going would be Evony.” Adam replied tartly. The was a twinkle of mischief in the man’s hazel eyes. Adam had been much like a father to Jasper, even teaching him a few magic tricks. Now with Adam’s hair white as snow, Jasper expected to soon take his turn to be the caregiver.

“You’re right about that.” Maria added. The brunette jabbed at Adam with her fork. Jasper sighed.

“Well, make sure you listen to Mr. Selwyn, Jasper. He’s been in quite a mood.” Doreen remarked. Her voice reminded Jasper often of a sweet old lady, though she wasn’t as aged. Margaret was always quiet next to her. Jasper was told she rarely talked because the master’s before the Selwyn’s weren’t as fair.

“I noticed too.” Adam replied.

“What happened?” Jasper inquired.

“Strictly speaking we’re not supposed to mention it, but there’s been talk of potential trouble at Hogwarts.” Maria whispered.

“Well, then I’ll make sure to keep on my toes. Miss Selwyn won’t have anything to fear. Mr. Selwyn has taught her well enough to be more advanced for first year.” Jasper assured. A collective sigh came from the other four.

“You know he’ll want to be sure.” Adam pointed out. Jasper nodded. The excitement died down a little, but as evening drew to a close, Jasper was sure his heart could burst from his chest. In September he’d be surrounded by fellow wizards and witches and magic. 

Evony was quick to announce her attendance to Hogwarts to Jasper, and the result of her adventure in the attic. The mirror was nothing special, as Jasper had explained before. But Evony’s curiosity was satisfied when she’d found a dress her mother had worn when she was young.

“Do you still have chores today?” Evony asked.

“Just dusting and laundry.” Jasper replied. Evony sighed.

“Okay. I guess I’ll see you at dinner then.” Evony left Jasper as he pulled the feather duster from the closet. He always found dusting to be the most intense duty he’d attend to, what with the many portraits and surfaces in the mansion to dust, not to mention the height of some. Doreen wasn’t too far behind him, sweeping up as much as possible. Finally dusting was complete.

“Thanks Doreen.” Jasper said as he put up the duster and broom.

“Good luck with the laundry. I need to help Margaret with the fireplace.” Doreen turned to leave.

“Don’t forget the dust masks. Chimney powder is no joke.” Jasper said and offered a couple of masks. Doreen scoffed.

“You don’t need to be an adult, Jasper. You’re only eleven.” The house elf teased. She took the masks and disappeared with a pop. Jasper found Mr. Selwyn’s laundry and took great care washing, drying, and pressing the clothes as needed. He moved on to the laundry for Evony, taking the same care and time as he did with his master’s clothes. When he finished, he carried the basket into Evony’s room.

“Miss Selwyn! Your laundry is done!” Jasper called as he placed the basket on her bed. Jackeney, the raccoon, was fast asleep on Evony’s sky blue bedsheets. Jasper gave his head a little scratch with a contented smile.

“Jasper! I’m busy! Just leave it here and get out!” Evony shouted. Jasper realized it came from the bathroom. He sprinted out of the room and closed the door behind him.

“All good, Miss Selwyn! I’m off to do my laundry!” Jasper called. He started back toward the laundry room in a flustered hurry. As he turned the corner to reach the room, Jasper found himself face to face with his master. Jasper immediately dropped to his knee and lowered his head.

“You may rise, Jasper.” Mr. Selwyn spoke. Jasper stood again.

“Is there anything you require, Mr. Selwyn?” Jasper inquired. Mr. Selwyn gestured for Jasper to follow. They walked until they reached Mr. Selwyn’s office. The door closed behind them and Jasper took the seat across from Mr. Selwyn.

“Since you two are departing to Hogwarts I must require this of you. Not an unbreakable vow, no. But an oath to protect my daughter, or face a severe penalty.” Mr. Selwyn began. Jasper bowed his head. That’s what Adam anticipated.

“Will, will she approve?” Jasper inquired.

“Jasper, who is the master of this house?” Mr. Selwyn asked. Jasper realized he might have made a mistake. He knelt and lowered his head. Thoughtless words weren’t exactly a good idea.

“You are, Mr. Selwyn. Forgive me, I spoke out of turn.” Jasper spoke.

“Rise.” Mr. Selwyn ordered. Jasper rose immediately. “There are some things that have come up. Evony will not understand their gravity. I am entrusting you with her safety. Should you fail, I’d rather not discuss the consequences.” Jasper remembered his fellow servants’ mention of strange things.

“I understand, sir.” Jasper knelt and Mr. Selwyn rose, walked around the desk and took Jasper’s hand. Firm grip, and Jasper knew it could crush the small hand of his. “I vow to protect Evony from harm, even at the cost of my life.” Jasper’s hand was released.

“See that you do. That will be all.” Mr. Selwyn spoke. Jasper stood and backed out of the room. Part of him wanted to tell Evony what just happened, part of him feared she wouldn’t understand. Jasper relented and returned to his own laundry, he had to make sure it was done before supper. He was to be serving tonight after all, and he did not want to disappoint Evony.

When he delivered the platter for her and Mr. Selwyn, Jasper noticed Evony had chosen her favorite dress to wear for dinner, which was unusual on its own that she’d dress up for dinner.

“Jasper, you will be accompanying us to Diagon Alley next week. I did clear my schedule, but things do come up, and I’d rather not leave Evony by herself.” Mr. Selwyn ordered. Jasper bowed his head to confirm.

“Dad, it’s not like I can’t handle myself. Besides, isn’t it just as bad to leave two elven year olds to themselves?” Evony questioned. Mr. Selwyn sighed.

“Evony, your safety is in my interest, like it or not. Adam isn’t likely to travel, Maria cannot perform magic, and Doreen and Margaret are needed here the most.” Mr. Selwyn responded. He waved his hand to Jasper to dismiss him. Jasper immediately turned and left. That was a sign the conversation was about to turn into an argument, and while he agreed with Evony, he also agreed with his master, and he wasn’t about to be forced to take sides either. He withdrew to the quarters to gaze at the letter before he’d have to handle the pudding. He still couldn’t fathom what kind of student he’d be. At least they could easily be in the same house. Jasper’s mind raced with possibilities, each raising his anticipation of attending Hogwarts.


	2. A Happy Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evony's turn for a point of view. Finally she'll get to go beyond the tiny realm of her family mansion to explore even more of the magical world. But she has a bit of anxiety regarding Jasper. Is he coming too? Who else will she meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember if I mentioned before, but there will be six POV's I'll be using to tell the story! Just wanted to give a heads up so it's not confusing.

Evony was ecstatic the second she got out of bed. After all, today was the day she’d get her first wand. That and preparing to go to Hogwarts was exhilarating. Evony threw off the white and gold blanket and jumped to her vanity to tame her dark mane a little. She released the pair of puffy braids and let her hair go wherever. Evony smiled at herself and turned to retrieve her good dress robes. After all, this would be her first time visiting Diagon Alley. Jasper had been there a few times with one of the house elves to pick up things and run errands. Once breakfast was over with, her father, Evony and Jasper took to the car. Father always drove. Jasper sat next to Evony in the back. He was quiet. He always was in her father’s presence. She wondered if he’d stay that way at Hogwarts.

It occurred to Evony at that moment that she didn’t know if Jasper was even enrolled at Hogwarts. Evony let out a huff. She wouldn’t get a word out of him with Alistair around. After parking, her father led the way through the Leaky Cauldron to the back where a few barrels sat and a brick wall was. Finally Evony couldn’t contain herself.

“Father, is Jasper coming to Hogwarts too?” Evony blurted out.

“Yes dear, that’s why he’s shopping with us.” Alistair replied. Evony hugged Jasper in excitement. She was relieved that she’d know someone at least. And he could help her with studying just like always.

“My duty is to protect you, Miss Selwyn.” Jasper commented. Evony frowned and put her hands on her hips as her father began to open the way to Diagon Alley. Of course Alistair would put that condition on Jasper.

“Jasper, don’t call me Miss Selwyn in public,” Evony said irritably, “and definitely not at school.” Jasper looked to Alistair, who nodded. Of course he’d ask permission. He asked permission for everything. 

“Apologies miss Evony.” Jasper said with a dip of his head. Evony groaned and her father laughed as the three entered the Alley. Evony was fascinated by the shops and displays. To think, soon she’d be browsing these for her school supplies. She caught Jasper smiling at her, and immediately the wine drops for eyes looked elsewhere. The three reached Gringotts, and Evony found herself holding Jasper’s hand in discomfort. The ride down to the vault made Evony dizzy. She was more than grateful to return to the surface and open air. Finally, Evony would get to shop with her father around. The thought was short lived when a tall wizard approached in a hurry and whispered into her father’s ear. Alistair frowned. He turned to Jasper and Evony. 

“Evony, Jasper, here’s the money for your robes and wands. I have some business to take care of.” Mr. Selwyn spoke, handing a bagful of money to the two children. Jasper’s eyes widened with surprise. Evony folded her arms and frowned.

“You promised.” Evony pouted.

“I know, but something has come up.” Alistair turned and vanished with a loud crack. The tall man did the same. Evony threw up her hands in frustration.

“Every time! You spend more time with my father than I do!” Evony outburst. She dramatically dragged her hands down her face. When she saw Jasper in sight again, he was trying not to laugh.

“Sorry, Miss.” Jasper apologized, barely concealing the smile on his face. He retrieved the list stowed in his robes. “Shall we?” Jasper asked.

“Yeah. But address me as Evony in public and at school, got it? It’s embarrassing. And lose the formalities here too.” Evony replied. Jasper looked surprised, but he nodded in agreement.

“Okay, M- Evony. Evony.” Looks like Jasper’s going to struggle. The first place the two approached was the apothecary.

“For the potion ingredients. If we’re lucky we can stop at the ice cream parlor or Weasley’s.” Jasper explained.

“What’s at Weasley’s?” Evony asked.

“It’s mostly joke magic, but there’s some really good stuff in there.” Jasper answered. He turned to the apothecary. “First years.” He spoke. From there it was books from Flourish and Blotts, a pair of pewter cauldrons, and parchment and the like. The numerous packages appeared to weigh down Jasper a little.

“I’ll just call Doreen to pick them up.” Evony spoke. “Doreen?” The house elf appeared with a pop. “Please return these to the mansion.” Doreen bowed and vanished with the packages. Jasper looked surprised.

“I didn’t mind.” Jasper said sheepishly.

“It’s easier. What’s left on the list?” Evony questioned. Jasper scanned it.

“Well, we just need to get our robes and wands. Best for last right?” Jasper answered.

“Definitely.” Evony’s eyes rested on the ice cream parlor. Jasper definitely had the same thought and the two headed straight for it. The two ordered their ice creams and began to enjoy them.

“Good, isn’t it?” Jasper asked. Evony nodded.

“I would have liked my father to be here.” Evony commented. It wasn’t fair. Business always kept him away when something important was going on. Ever since mother left. Jasper returned a smile.

“I’ll bet,” Jasper paused for a bite, “that when you go to school he’ll want to spend as much time with you as he can the second holidays start.” Jasper theorized. Ever the optimist. Still, the idea wasn’t too far-fetched. She just took another bite when she spotted a lone boy at a table. Evony didn’t know what to pinpoint as the epicenter of his oddities, being for one it looked like he was wearing John Lennon sunglasses, two he looked like a paler version of Jasper; including the hair, or that he was sitting before a mountain of ice cream in a dish. Jasper glanced back at him too.

“Is that normal?” Evony whispered. Jasper shrugged.

“I don’t think so. Don’t worry about it, you’ll probably see all sorts.” Jasper assured. Evony shrugged it off, but an odd feeling lingered. They approached the robe shop and stepped inside.

“One of you will have to wait; we’ve got someone else right now.” The attendant spoke. She was an older woman with puffy gray hair and pink robes. Jasper gestured for Evony to go first. As she expected. While Evony was being fitted Jasper sat patiently, going over the list with a quill at his hand and marking over spots. There was another boy getting fitted, he had fair complexion, blond hair and jade green eyes. A mongoose scurried around the boy’s feet with occasional chirping. Jasper appeared to notice him as well.

“Um, hello there. I’m Jasper Abernathy, what’s your name?” Jasper said politely. Evony saw the other boy’s green eyes widen briefly. He glanced between Jasper and elsewhere. He seemed to get he was getting talked to.

“Gerard Carlton.” He said stiffly. Jasper looked to Evony for a moment. She shrugged, accidentally getting herself stuck with a pin. She figured she might as well help him try to make friends, if that’s what he was going for.

“Is that your pet mongoose?” Evony asked. Gerard eyed Evony and snapped his finger twice, prompting the mongoose to scurry under his robes.

“Yeah. Her name is Elyon. Can leave me alone?” Said Gerard. Jasper glared at Gerard when Gerard wasn’t looking. Evony shook her head at Jasper, and Gerard glanced back. Evony traded places with Jasper. Gerard sighed in exasperation. Definitely not someone to make friends. Jasper didn’t take as long to get robes, and Gerard was done at the same time. The mongoose scurried out from under Gerard and waited by a stack of packages. Through some confusion, Evony found herself and Jasper exiting the shop at the same time as Gerard.

“Have you already got your wand?” Jasper asked. Gerard whirled around, drawing his wand and pointing it at Jaspers nose. It was a simple short walnut wand. Jasper immediately spread his arms to shield Evony. She noticed that while Gerard was defensive, his mongoose wasn’t going the same way, instead chirping impatiently.

“Does that answer your question?” Gerard asked sharply. He put the wand away and strode off, his mongoose running and jumping up to his shoulders. Jasper lowered his arms and shrugged.

“So much for making a friend.” Jasper commented.

“He probably wouldn’t be a really good friend anyway. Let’s go.” Evony suggested. The two walked toward the wand shop.

“Do you think I’ll make friends at Hogwarts?” Jasper wondered aloud. He immediately covered his mouth. “I-I, please forget I said that.” Jasper almost bowed, then froze. Evony grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Hey, calm down. You’ll make friends. And if you can’t, I’ll be your friend.” Evony assured. Jasper’s face reddened as he stared at the ground. “Come on, let’s go to Weasley's for a break.” Evony grabbed Jasper’s hand and dragged him toward the colorful joke shop both carrying their own box of robes. As far as Evony was concerned they’d always be friends, disregarding Jasper’s regular household duties. She pitied the other boy, his attitude would leave him by himself. Well, with his pet maybe.


	3. The Boy Who Preferred to be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard Carlton just wants to have his quiet and peaceful day. Seeing as he's already dealt with two nosy people, it's more than likely there will be more. Could he change his mind? Probably. Is he set in his ways? Mostly likely. But his journey is just beginning.

Gerard glanced back as the pair disappeared into the bustle of Diagon Alley. He knew he didn’t have to be so harsh, but the risk of them turning out to be untrustworthy was too high. Elyon chattered as Gerard navigated with his supplies. Any minute his father would show up, but as usual he didn’t specify where to meet up. Elyon nipped Gerard’s ear for a treat.

“My pocket, Elyon. I can’t just reach for it.” Gerard grumbled. The mongoose made an impatient chirp and climbed atop his head and stuck her face in front of his. Gerard sighed and found a spot to set down his packages. Elyon clambered down his robes and sat up in front of him. Gerard produced a little bag and removed a few crickets. He put the bag back in his pocket and fed them to the now satisfied mongoose. He gave her a little scratch on the head.

“There you are, boy.” Gerard’s father towered over him. Gerard stood and picked up his packages as Elyon climbed back up to his shoulders. “Made any friends?” He questioned. Gerard’s father, best known as Augustus Carlton looked much like an older version of his son, save his eyes were blue rather than green, and taller than Gerard. The man was a wizard of questionable standing; Gerard considered him a con of the wizarding world. He knew very well the only reason the man married his mother was because of he looks. Now it was a mess. While Andrea didn’t have a fondness for magic, at least she’d refer to her son by his given name.

“Do you mind if I stay here until dinner?” Gerard asked quietly. Augustus pretended to think about it. Gerard knew he’d say yes, after all-

“-Wizarding world’s better than dullness in muggle neighborhoods. You’ll want this in case you or Elyon get hungry.” Augustus Carlton handed Gerard a small brown pouch which clinked in his hand. He stuffed the pouch in his pocket as his father took the packages himself. “You know where the chimney is, just go to Flourish and Blotts or Borgin and Burke’s if you want to leave early.” With that he disappeared with a pop. Gerard sighed in relief. Seeing as the worst was over, he could relax and browse a little. He didn’t get too far before he bumped into a girl who stumbled and fell over, knocking Gerard down in the process. Gerard managed to at least sit upright while Elyon kept poking him with her nose. He almost gave the girl an earful about watching her step. The girl let out a soft yawn. She had to be his age or so, and in dire need of sleep. She had ivory hair in a bob with two yellow ribbons tied into her hair. She rubbed her eyes.

“I’m sorry. I guess I got too excited. Are you okay?” She asked. Gerard was taken aback. Usually he’d get blamed before any kind of half-baked apology was given, if any at all.

“I’m fine. You look more tired than excited.” Gerard said. The girl smiled and yawned again. Gerard had to hold back from catching it too. 

“I’m always tired. Always have been, and it took forever to get moving this morning.” The girl remarked. Gerard got to his feet just as Elyon approached the girl and sniffed. His stomach lurched in alarm, too many incidents involving what seemed to be a harmless nip was not on his agenda. To his surprise the mongoose only chirped and returned to his shoulder. Gerard helped the girl to her feet. A worried looking witch who looked quite in contrast hurried over.

“Gloria, you shouldn’t run off like that.” She said checking the girl for any bruises. Gerard almost snorted. He doubted the tired girl could really run given her crash was more of a bump.

“Muuum I was just going to get my robes and my wand.” Gloria paused with a silent yawn. “Then I’ll go home and nap.” She stopped another one by sighing. Gerard had to hold back another snort. The poor girl and her wired mother were definitely a bad combination. The mother only shared hazel eyes. Otherwise she had long dark hair folded into a braid. A man in a suit more suited to muggle work jogged over.

“Tabitha, you left me in the potions shop alone!” The man complained to the woman.

“Oh tush, you were fine, John.” The mother, Tabitha teased.

“The eyes were staring at me! What else was I to do?” John outburst. Gerard burst out laughing at the comical scene before him. What a mess they were. Gloria’s parent finally took notice of him.

“Did you make a friend, Gloria?” Tabitha asked. Gloria glanced between Gerard and her mother.

“I-I guess.” Gloria nearly yawned again. In part for his amusement, Gerard wanted to help the poor family get their act together.

“Mummy!” A small boy jumped into Tabitha’s arms. He was almost a spitting image of her.

“John! You left Jack alone?” Tabitha questioned.

“I thought he was with you!” John replied.

“I can walk with Gloria if you’d like Mrs.?” Gerard suggested. Surprise turned to relief on the witch’s face. Clearly it was three, not two children the mother was handling.

“Tate. Tabitha Tate. And you are?” Mrs. Tate answered.

“Gerard Carlton.” Gerard responded. John eyes Gerard warily but didn’t object. Gerard departed back toward the robe shop with Gloria in tow.

“Thanks. My mum always thinks I’m getting into trouble.” Said Gloria. Gerard doubted trouble was in her power to do with the frequent yawning and obvious sleepiness.

“You’re welcome, I suppose.” Gerard replied. They entered the shop and Gerard sat waiting while Gloria got her robes fitted. Elyon chattered for another treat, and shortly after receiving one, the mongoose scurried over to look at Gloria, then she rushed back to Gerard’s shoulder. He guessed Gloria wasn’t so bad since Elyon had no objections. He slumped in his chair thinking of the other two again. The mongoose hadn’t objected to them either. Sure, it was easier to keep them away, so why now? Why Gloria? Maybe it was the similar parentage, maybe he wanted to see what amusement would come from shopping with a lethargic girl.

“Okay!” Gloria’s sudden chipper tone startled Gerard for a moment. He stood up and walked with her or of the shop. They started toward the wand shop when the Jasper boy and his friend exited. Gerard glanced around for a place to hide. He spotted a stack of cauldrons nearby and pulled Gloria with him behind them. He made a motion to shush as they passed by. Gerard wasn’t ready to deal with them yet, not when it’d likely be yelling involved. Gerard stepped out once they’d passed.

“Sorry, saw someone I didn’t want to talk to.” Gerard apologized. Gloria tilted her head with a quizzical expression.

“But hide?” Gloria asked. They entered the wand shop.

“It took a wand in his face to get him to go away.” Gerard replied. Gloria raised an eyebrow. “Don’t judge.” He snapped. Gerard seated himself on a stool facing away as the wandmaker stepped out and Gloria began to try for wands.

“I didn’t expect you to be back, Carlton.” Ollivander remarked between wands.

“Tch.” Gerard decided not to dignify that with further response. Earlier the man had rambled about how his father was once so full of potential, but turned out to be more trouble than the wizarding world needed. Gloria gasped. Gerard turned around at the moment Gloria’s wand expelled magic at just the touch of her finger, showering the room in golden sparks. She had a look of wonder in her eyes. 

“Wow!” Gloria exclaimed. What surprised Gerard was that she then looked at him with a smile. Gerard figured it was because he came with her, so he politely smiled back. Gloria paid for the wand and the two exited. Gerard found himself at ease, and that Gloria wasn’t as tired anymore. They arrived where they’d expect to meet Gloria’s parents, but they weren’t around. Elyon grumbled and fished into Gerard’s pocket for crickets. It was awkwardly quiet between them.

“Want to get some ice cream?” Gerard suggested. Gloria beamed.

“Sure!” She replied. She snatched Gerard’s arm and almost dragged him to Fortescue’s. Gerard guessed she was excited for ice cream and at least knew the area. Soon enough, both sat at a table enjoy ice cream. Gloria got a bit too eager and got some on her nose.

“Er, Gloria you got-“ He stopped and tapped his own nose. Gloria noticed.

“Oh!” Gloria quickly wiped it off with a napkin. “Thanks again, by the way.” She said. Gerard couldn’t get out a proper reply, partially behind he didn’t know what to say, and partly because he now noticed a boy watching them from behind a copy of the Daily Prophet. His round spectacles where bronze with dark lenses, which made no sense considering the day was unremarkably gray. They didn’t look cheaply made either.

“I- um.” Gerard began.

“I get it.” Gloria replied. The boy watching flipped the paper down and took a sip of his milkshake. Obviously he knew Gerard noticed him. He smirked and flipped the paper back up. Suspicious jackass. Elyon chattered impatiently, expecting more treats. It was enough to momentarily snap him out of his tense mood. He pulled out the pouch. Gloria took it from him.

“Hey!” Gerard exclaimed.

“You should eat, I’ve got it.” Gloria encouraged. Gerard noticed his ice cream was melting, and Gloria’s was finished. He tried to slurp some down as Gloria pulled a cricket from the pouch and fed it to Elyon, who upon receiving it rubbed her head on Gloria. If Elyon found Gloria favorable, Gerard guessed she was alright. Then again the mongoose didn’t get angry with Augustus unless he was aggressive towards Gerard.

“Glory, dear! Time to go!” Tabitha called. Gerard was relieved. She’d be okay with her family.

“See you at school! Thanks again!” Gloria returned the pouch, pat Elyon on the head, picked up her things, and unexpectedly one arm hugged Gerard. He froze and watched her leave with her family. It would appear he’d earned approval, judging by the smile on her father’s face. The Tate family was the opposite of what he was used to.

“She’s something, isn’t she?” A voice asked. Gerard’s gaze snapped to the boy with the crimson hair, who now cleaned his glasses with his eyes closed. Gerard only caught a glimpse of blue as the glasses returned to his face. 

“What do you want?” Gerard challenged. The boy dismounted his seat and moved to sit across from Gerard. In response Gerard aggressively ate the last bites of his ice cream. The boy stowed his newspaper and rested his chin on his hands with a smirk.

“Information is all. I’m curious. What makes her more tolerable than the two you shoved off earlier?” The boy questioned. Gerard stood up and strode away, having already paid for the ice creams. Not long after, the boy caught up with him, glasses with the stupid dark lenses on.

“How long were you watching me?” Asked Gerard irritably.

“Hmm, since you went to the robes shop, actually.” The boy said non-chalantly. Gerard was already sick of this guy getting in his space. He drew his wand, aiming right between the eyes. The strange boy didn’t even flinch. He lowered the wand with his finger and drew closer. Gerard wasn’t sure how else to repel him. He only lowered his glasses, allowing Gerard to see just a peek of blue eyes full of mischief behind.

“Bugger off.” Gerard grumbled, his grip tightened on his wand. He had half a mind to use one of the spells he’d seen his father do, and one he used to break up a fight with his parents when he stole his father’s wand once.

“I think we’re going to be great friends.” He spoke. The boy pushed his glasses back up and he skipped away without another word. Gerard glared down at Elyon, who hadn’t bothered about the boy. She simply hopped up on his shoulders.

“To hell with this, we’re going home.” Gerard muttered. The book shop was packed, so he treaded into Knockturn Alley. The heavy air wasn’t as suffocating as it would be for other kids. Gerard had spent a few times with his father here on business. He entered the shop of questionable artifacts. The owner didn’t question as Gerard took a fistful of Floo powder and stepped in the fireplace. Elyon burrowed under his robes, clinging to his clothes underneath. He’d rather listen to his parents arguing than be stalked by some stranger.


	4. The Magnificent Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Housing concerns can show up early on, and wonder of whether friendships can stay even in momentary separation. An introduction of sorts to a girl who values her friendships, and a girl who is content with her standing in the world. After all, who wouldn't want a path where it was easy to see the future.

Miranda Clarke arrived at King’s Cross station alone, having directions to the platform listed on a paper her parent gave her prior to their departure to a meeting with an international magical group for wizard rights. She was a fair skinned girl, with warm brown eyes and long black hair she she’d ordered into a low bun. She glanced between guiding the luggage cart and the paper until she found the platform. It was just as busy with families of all sorts arriving and greeting one another. It was pleasant and warm.

“Here, let me help you with that.” An older boy with a long lock of braided hair and dark than tan skin approached and lifted Miranda’s luggage as she tried to get it on the train. The boy accompanying him reminded her of a depiction of Jack Frost with bone-white hair and pale skin. The pair wore ties for Ravenclaw house.

“Seriously, this is the fifth student we’ve helped already.” The boy complained.

“Well, if you help it’ll go faster.” The first said with a kick. The pale boy grudgingly helped.

“Thanks.” Miranda said as they boarded the train.

“Whatever.” The pale boy walked ahead.

“He’s just mad because someone’s cat stole his lunch. He’s nicer when he has food.” The first said and quickly followed. Miranda found a compartment to change in and sat down.

“Oh for-!” Miranda quickly realized she didn’t get the names of either of the boys. So much for starting with friends, she’d thought. Miranda watched others arrive, some students obviously of high standing judging by their farewells to parents. One boy caught her eye as he barely showed affection to his parents and turned away after an awkward hug from his mother.

“Yikes.” Miranda remarked aloud. She hoped for that boy’s sake he wasn’t like that to new people. He reminded her of the pale Ravenclaw boy, except the latter had a friend with him. That got her thinking about the house would she be sorted in. Her mother and father were a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff, respectively, and her father’s grandparents were both in Gryffindor. She could be anything. Maybe she’d have adventures with the Ravenclaw boys. Possibilities were endless at that point. 

In her moment of wonder, Miranda noticed a blonde girl arriving on the platform, green eyes glued to a book with her parents by her side. It was impressive how the girl navigated without so much as a glance away from the book.

“Peanut, wait!” One of the two men with her called. The girl stopped and sighed, finally tearing her eyes from the book.

“Marcus, Fredrick, I’ll be fine.” The girl apparently called Peanut said calmly. She, like them were American by the accent. Miranda looked between the two. One could be the biological father. It was hard to tell considering she looked much like both of them.

“I know kiddo, but this isn’t Ilvermony. Sure there are houses, but it’s another ballpark.” The second said.

“Yeah, I know. Relax.” Peanut insisted. She hugged both of them before she started getting help with luggage onboard the train.

“Don’t be in your books all the time, Penelope. Make some friends you can study with.” The first said.

“Kay, Marc!” Penelope called back and hopped on board the train. To Miranda’s surprise, she soon spotted Penelope in the hall of the compartment. Just before she passed, Miranda took initiative and eagerly slid the door open.

“You can sit with me!” Miranda called. Penelope threw her book in the air and scrambled to catch it.

“Jesus! You trying to kill me?” Penelope exclaimed. Miranda hadn’t expected quite the reaction, and now regretted the friendliness. But to her surprise, Penelope joined her and sat across. The compartment quickly fell into silence. Miranda had hoped for better success than earlier in making friends.

“I just want to make friends. It’s my first year, see-“ Miranda began.

“Same. Nice to meet you.” Penelope shook Miranda’s hand. “Penelope Crabtree. I like reading books and studying so I don’t fail in school.”

“Oh, full introduction. I’m Miranda Clarke. I like reading too; especially detective novels.” Miranda replied. The door slid open and a dark skinned boy with a shock of misshapen white hair peered in.

“S-sorry, may I come in? It’s a bit cramped elsewhere.” He asked. Miranda waved him in. Penelope didn’t object either. He entered with a box of curious gadgets and began working.

“I see you like building things.” Miranda paused. Everything he was working with ran on electricity. Prior to leaving, her parents told her not to bring her phone and settle for sending owls. “Er, electronics don’t exactly work on Hogwarts. Magic makes them act funny.” Miranda added. The boy paused.

“You’re joking.” He replied. Miranda shook her head. The boy withdrew from the compartment, and shortly returned with a different box.

“What are those?” Penelope asked.

“Mechanical parts. If my electric gadgets won’t work, I’ll build mechanical ones.” The boy answered with clear determination. “I’m Jeremy by the way, Jeremy Remington.” He started working with the gadget with extreme concentration. Miranda wasn’t sure whether this friend group would stick.

“Hey Miranda, what do you know about Hogwarts?” Penelope asked. That surprised Miranda. Jeremy paused to listen. Miranda supposed he didn’t come from a magic family.

“Well, there are four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. A magic hat sorts us each to the house it deems the best for our futures.” Miranda paused when Jeremy raised his hand.

“What’s special about the houses?” Jeremy asked. Miranda thought for a moment.

“My parents told me Gryffindor is for brave and daring-“

“Haha, nope.” 

“Hufflepuff is for hardworking and loyal-“

“That I can definitely do with what I’ve built.”

“Ravenclaw is known for wit and learning-“

“Well, I’m settled.”

“And Slytherin is known for cunning and ambition.” Miranda finished. Jeremy pondered. As for Penelope it was clear that she’d expect her house.

“Huh. I could be anything. I hope I’ll get some ideas on powering my machines with magic. I could call it, ‘maganics’ or ‘mechic’. No, that doesn’t sound right.” Jeremy rubbed his chin. The train blew its whistle and chugged forward, leaving the platform. Jeremy waved out the window at an older couple on the platform.

“Are those your grandparents?” Miranda asked.

“Yeah. They were really excited when I got my letter. I hope I can be a big help around the house with what I learn. My gran says my gadgets are enough, but I would love to make things easier on them.” Jeremy replied. Miranda smiled.

“That’s really sweet of you.” Miranda remarked. Penelope silently nodded her approval. 

“Hey wouldn’t it be cool if we got sorted in the same house? We’d have loads of fun together!” Jeremy’s speculation caused Miranda to beam with happiness. Friends! Exactly what she’d hoped for.

“What if we don’t?” Penelope questions. Jeremy and Miranda looked at each other in silence. What would they do?

“Well,” Jeremy thought for a moment.

“Then we’ll just make time to see each other! A different house doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.” Miranda answered. Penelope nodded.

“That’s what I was thinking too.” Penelope remarked. Miranda wondered if they really would be together. The hat itself was picky in its own way.

\--

Eager chatter filled another compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Surprising, or perhaps not since the occupants were three eleven year olds. Even so, it was only two speaking. There was Shaylin Prewett, a sunny haired girl whose eyes were the color of varnished wood. At her rest face she looks unhappy, but at the moment she smiled as she conversed with her companion. That was Marlene Carrow, whose ashen blonde hair was in a single French braid. 

“I can’t wait to join Slytherin! We’ll be with the best of the best!” Shaylin leaped from her seat with a giggle and spun with her arms in the air, only to fall onto a laughing Marlene. In the seat across was Jodie Rosier, who allowed herself her own expression. The tan skinned girl had blue eyes, a flicker of freckles below her eyes, and chestnut hair her mother had styled into a modest bun that morning. 

“Slytherin will be lucky to have you.” Jodie commented. Marlene tilted her head.

“Lucky to have us, you mean. We’re going to be together like always.” Marlene corrected. Jodie nodded. She was right. The trio had been friends since they’d run into each other and even discovered they had magic together. It was a happy day for them too when letters arrived, and the party to celebrate was decked in silver and green. After all, why wouldn’t the generational tradition continue?

“I wouldn’t want to be in any other house. Gryffindor is known for recklessness, Ravenclaw I heard has a habit of things blowing up because they don’t know when to not experiment, and I don’t even know what Hufflepuff does.” Shaylin remarked. Jodie shrugged. As far as she knew they were considered the ‘other’ house by her family. Then again they didn’t have much room to talk about Slytherin, but Jodie said nothing.

“Yeah, I think Hufflepuff just finds stuff a lot. I hear they never lose socks.” Marlene speculated.

“Well then, Hufflepuff might not be bad for you, Marlene.” Jodie teased. Shaylin burst into a fit of giggling. Marlene frowned, but softened up at Jodie’s playful smirk. “It’ll be nice though, Slytherin’s where you make real friends; at least that’s what my dad said.”

“Well, he’s not wrong.” Shaylin chimed in. The door of the compartment opened and a girl with long hair black as night entered the compartment. The girl held herself in a dignified manner, and Jodie recognized her from one of the parties pureblood families would throw. 

“May I join you?” She asked. Shaylin and Marlene immediately sat up. They knew of the girl too. Jodie didn’t remember her name, but she did remember how somber her friends would get around her.

“Of course.” Marlene gestured to the seat next to Jodie who remained slightly slumped like before. The girl glanced over at Jodie.

“I don’t think we’ve been introduced. Prewett and Carrow I know, and I’ve seen you at the parties.” The girl spoke. Shaylin and Marlene exchanged looks. Jodie sat herself up enough for a handshake.

“Jodie Rosier. I haven’t learned your name.” Jodie replied with the shake of a hand.

“Alexandria Fawley.” She answered. Now Jodie remembered why she was important. The Fawley’s we’re known for staying out of major conflicts in the wizarding world, settling for the more peaceful diplomatic solutions, and their capacity for travel was legendary. Alexandria’s dark eyes we’re intense watching Jodie.

“Ah, that’s right.” Jodie remarked.

“I’m glad I’ve found those I’ll be sharing a house with. I’m told it’s better to know people going into Slytherin house.” Alexandria commented. Shaylin’s mouth dropped open in surprise. Marlene was the same, except she accidentally let out a squeak and covered her mouth. Jodie raised an eyebrow. True, it their families were generations of Slytherin, with the Prewett’s having outliers in Gryffindor. 

“How did you know that?” Marlene asked. Alexandria shrugged.

“Intuition. It’s important to observe for us.” Alexandria answered. Jodie shifted. This was one thing that bothered her about her family culture. The mood was dead as great grandfather Evan. Several other students popped in.

“Can we join you?” One of the boys asked. Alexandria gave the affirmative, and the conversation started again. Like the initial trio, the newcomers were Slytherin hopefuls, especially including Shaylin, Marlene and Alexandria in the conversation. There was Oliver Yaxley, Castillo Avery, Leo Malfoy, Casper Greengrass, Henry Zabini and Donley Abbott. The boys were respectful enough to share space.

“I’d rather not be Hufflepuff like everyone else. I want to actually stand out instead of settling for the ‘just another Hufflepuff’ syndrome my family’s built.” The Abbott boy declared proudly.

“I don’t blame you, I don’t want to disappoint myself.” Castillo chimed in. Most of the group laughed.

“Not too hard for you, then.” Casper jested. Castillo frowned and pointedly turned away. 

“Well, even if you get into Hufflepuff, you can hang around us.” Oliver said with a nudge. The other boys nodded. As usual Oliver was leader of the boys. He did this even at Jodie’s eleventh birthday party, having organized the boys to sing an a cappella rendition of a classic birthday song. As great as the conversation was going with a better mood, Jodie remained hunched between the wall and Alexandria. 

“You know Jodie, I have high hopes for you.” Alexandria whispered into Jodie’s ear. Jodie wasn’t sure what to think. It didn’t help that she couldn’t slump like she wanted to and could around Marlene and Shaylin. Jodie knew she’d be able to stretch out in the common room later, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t uncomfortable right now. Jodie still didn't get a clear answer, but if Oliver had anything to say, even if separation did happen, they'd stay friends.


	5. Culture is a Melting Pot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As students arrive at Hogwarts, sorting is the first concern of first years. The second is making good impressions and making friends. For some of the students, the second concern is not as simple as they might hope.

The small mass for first years gathered in front of the doors to the Great Hall. Murmurs and whispers rippled from one to another; many exchanging nervous or excited glances. Jasper already loved the feeling of growing anticipation and looked to Evony, who was entirely focused on the doors before them. Jasper gently nudged her. She blinked as though she was spacing out. She smiled and briefly squeezed his hand. Hours earlier Mr. Selwyn charged Evony to make her family proud, and for Jasper to watch out for her. The murmurs fells silent as a woman in blue robes arrived to meet the students. She had silver hair knit in a bun and her blue eyes scanned over the first years. Jasper was genuinely confused as to her general age. Her hair should make her older, but she appeared to have a spring in her step. He supposed it was just a magic thing.

“Good evening, students. Just beyond these doors you will be sorted into your houses and join your classmates. There’s Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. I have this list,” She paused to show a rolled up scroll to the class, “of each of you. You’ll come forward when I call your names, and I will place the sorting hat on your head to sort you into your houses. Are there any questions?” She nodded in a direction to a girl with rosy pink hair.

“I heard from other students there was a competition between houses, what is it?” The girl asked, except she didn’t sound like a girl. Jasper recalled Evony telling him there would be students who knew very little about the wizarding world, and he needed to at least respect that. The woman nodded with a smile.

“Yes. As you have successes, you may earn points for your houses. Rule-breaking will cause you to lose points, so keep that in mind. You’ll receive knowledge of school rules when they make the announcements.” The woman waited a moment, and listened. “They’re ready now, follow me. I’m Professor Atwell, by the way.” With that the doors opened and Jasper’s heart pounded as the group of his classmates proceeded behind Professor Atwell like little ducklings. Many students watched as the newcomers reached the front. When they stopped, they were faced with a stool, and on the stool was a battered old hat. It looked like it had taken one too many visits through hell; especially with the singeing. While Jasper was indeed used to magical phenomena, he wasn’t prepared as the hat croaked out a song.

Another year again  
After a many a war’s end  
The future we can’t see  
Stand right before me

Though I’m old, shriveled and battered  
Nowhere else was there a greater hatter  
Such that created me  
To share where you ought to be

There is Gryffindor, of bravery, chivalry and pride  
And Hufflepuff the hardworking and loyal you’ll want by your side  
Ravenclaw, who treasures wit and growth above all else  
And Slytherin, in which cunning and ambition are your greatest wealth

Yes I’m aged but never wrong  
No matter where it is you belong  
Occasion may have tempers ignited  
Still, we are one and united

The hall exploded with applause, which soon died down. Jasper felt a wave of courage wash over him, and suddenly, even if he did go first, he was less worried about his house placement. He look to Evony, who appeared to be deep in thought.

“Ahem, Abbott, Donley!” The first name had been called. A boy among a group slithered out with a stony look. He had iron gray hair, shaped a bit like the frosting on cake. His eyes matched them too. He sat on the stool, placing the hat on his head.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat’s shout resounded through the hall, and when the hat came off the Abbott boy’s head, had kept the same stony look as he joined the cheering Hufflepuffs. If Jasper didn’t know any better, he’d figure that the boy was unhappy with his house placement, which did not help his nerves.

“Abernathy, Jasper!” Jasper froze. A hand squeezed his, prompting him to move forward. He could only imagine how stiff he looked as he reached the stool and carefully placed the hat on his head.

“I’ve been through worse.” The hat said quietly in his ear. Jasper stiffened again. “Hmm… I cannot guarantee that for you. And… no, no this will be best for you.”

“What?” Jasper barely got the word out.

“RAVENCLAW!” Jasper removed the hat as some haphazard cheers broke out. The way some students were looking at him was uncomfortable. Had he done wrong? The second he sat down he looked to Evony, who gave a thumb up before returning her attention to the sorting.

“If I were you I’d be jittery too.” A friendly voice whispered. It came from an older boy with a long braid of varnish brown hair and dark tan skin. “Prescott Godfrey, nice to meet you.” He side and shook Jasper’s hand. The pale boy next to him rolled his eyes.

“Again…” He muttered.

“Albany, Phoebe!” A girl with silvery hair and tan skin approached the hat.

“Hufflepuff.” The pale boy muttered.

“Gryffindor.” Prescott replied.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat shouted.

“Your character judging is lacking, Prescott.” The pale boy jibed and brushed back his bone white hair.

“And yours is too tight, Sebastian.” Prescott retorted playfully. Jasper guessed this was a ritual they’d developed. Jasper noticed the first Hufflepuff boy showed zero interest in speaking to his new housemate. Avery, Castillo, who sported a mess of black curls was the first Slytherin sorted.

“Banks, Wilhelmina!” A girl with long white hair approached the hat. It looked like the hat may dirty the whiteness of her locks, but she put the hat on her head without hesitation.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The unusual girl skipped to the table and showed more interest in talking to the first Hufflepuff girl. 

“Bishop, James!” With the call, a boy with dark red hair and pale skin stepped up to be sorted. He had a consistent smirk on his face, even with the hat blocking his eyes from the rest of the hall.

“RAVENCLAW!” James took the hat off and joined right next to Jasper. He rubbed his chin nodding.

“We should definitely pretend to be long lost twins.” James commented. Jasper wasn’t sure what to think of him, but he seemed friendly.

“Carlton, Gerard!” Jasper immediately turned his head to see the very same boy who brushed him off in Diagon Alley. His glaring was present, this time directed at someone else, but right before the hat rested on his head, his green eyes flickered to someone else.

“RAVENCLAW!” The announcement took Jasper by surprise. He wasn’t sure whether to consider this good or bad or an opportunity. Gerard reached the table, and his eyes made contact with Jasper. He quite visibly sighed, and sat across from him. Jasper gave a small wave at him. Gerard appeared to be bothered but acknowledged Jasper with a slight wave. An improvement on their first encounter. He almost looked embarrassed.

“Carrow, Marlene!” The girl had ash-blonde hair and she hopped up eagerly. The moment the hat rested on her head-

“SLYTHERIN!” The first of the girls, in fact. She eagerly jaunted over to the Slytherin table which was full of enthusiastic cheers. She seemed quite friendly.

“Clarke, Miranda!” This girl had black hair in a bun.

“Hey Sebastian-“ Prescott whispered.

“Yeah I know, you had us help her on the platform.” Sebastian interrupted quietly. He and Prescott did a finger wave to the girl. She smiled back at the two and nodded. She put the hat on her head. Sebastian’s face fell. “She’s not going to be in Ravenclaw.” He muttered.

“Where then?” Jasper asked quietly.

“Gryffindor.” Just as he said it, the hat shouted the same conclusion to the hall. Gerard and James appeared impressed with Sebastian’s prediction. Miranda kept the smile and joined her fellow Gryffindors who were ecstatic for her to join. Jasper spotted a bit of doubt in her eyes.

“Crabtree, Penelope!” The pale blonde girl had a book in her hand. Jasper couldn’t make out the title but it appeared quite plain. She managed to get the sorting hat on her head once she tucked the book under her arm.

“RAVENCLAW!”

“Kind of fits our stereotype.” James muttered. The girl returned the hat to the stool and reached the cheering Ravenclaws. As Penelope sat next to Gerard, she almost opened her book, but she paused to give a meaningful glance to someone else. Jasper followed her line of sight to the Gryffindor table, specifically Miranda. The two exchanged waves.

“Fawley, Alexandria!” A confident girl with jet black hair approached and placed the hat on her head. Though her eyes were shaded, she appeared to almost have a conversation with the hat. Jasper sensed a kind of magnetism about her. She nodded as if the agree with something.

“SLYTHERIN!” As she joined the table her housemates had subdued the level of cheers to something more modest. Alexandria had looked directly at Jasper as she’d passed. He’d seen her at the one party he was with Evony at; a very important one Jasper also helped with. As Jasper pondered his brief encounter, which was just offering food; Finnegan, Lisa was sorted into Gryffindor and Greengrass, Casper joined the Slytherins. 

“Harris, Albert!” At the call a timid dark skinned boy approached and cautiously put the hat on his head.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” Albert visibly jolted at the shout and hastily took the hat off and joined the Hufflepuffs who greeted him immediately. He glanced in Jasper’s general direction, and Prescott waved. Albert did not return it but at least he acknowledged it.

“He’ll be fine.” Prescott spoke. Sebastian groaned and rested his arms and head on the table.

“Wake me up when it’s over.” Sebastian grumbled. The pink haired girl, or boy, Jasper wasn’t too sure now, either way, Chopin, Jinx joined Hufflepuff and Johnson, Jennifer joined the Ravenclaw table. Jasper smiled politely and James immediately started talking to her.

“Kepler, Matilda!” Another brunette skipped up. She had smudges of graphite on her ear. 

“HUFFLEPUFF!” She joined the cheerful house and Matilda began showing a book to Phoebe.

“Malfoy, Leo!” A tall pale boy reached the front, and the hat only barely touched his head.

“Slytherin.” Sebastian muttered just as the hat did.

“Get out of here, you said that way too fast.” James grumbled. Jennifer smiled at Sebastian, who still had is face in his arms. Prescott pat Sebastian’s head.

“Montgomery, Constance!” A girl with a mane of black hair put on the hat. She carried an air similar to Evony, except with a bit more smugness.

“GRYFFINDOR!” Constance joined the Gryffindor’s and immediately made some conversation with the girls at her table. James nudged Jasper. Jasper shrugged, he wasn’t sure what James was trying to communicate.

“Montgomery, Prudence!” Jasper thought he was going to see an identical twin. Instead this girl completely caught him off guard. Her black hair was in long locks, she was much paler than her apparent sister, and her eyes were violet. Jasper almost felt a power of sorts coming off of her.

“GRYFFINDOR!” As Prudence joined the Gryffindors, James sighed.

“I wanted to get to know her better.” James said with a pout. Jennifer sighed.

“Me too. I really want to know how she does her hair.” Jennifer added. Gerard smirked just for a second.

“What?” James questioned. Gerard immediately scowled, prompting James to immediately look away.

“Piers, Chester!” The amber haired boy also soon joined Hufflepuff, and clearly made friends with the artsy girl. A Potter, Remus joined Gryffindor, with clear celebration of his housemates. Of course any descendant of the Potters was considered important.

“Prewett, Shaylin!” The blonde girl didn’t bother sitting on the stool, because the second the hat touched her head-

“SLYTHERIN!” Shaylin set down the hat and joined the house, which now continued the more orderly cheering.

“Remington, Jeremy!” At the name, Penelope looked up from her book. Jasper noticed Miranda now ignored any Gryffindor’s conversation The boy was unusual, dark skinned with a shock of white hair, and he kept fumbling with a mechanical object. Professor Atwell put the hat on his head for him.

“RAVENCLAW!” Professor Atwell had to pull off the hat as he walked over to join Penelope’s side.

“Let’s hang out with Miranda after class tomorrow.” Jeremy whispered. He then waved at Miranda. Penelope nodded and smiled.

“Rosier, Jodie!” A girl with chestnut hair and blue eyes stepped up and tentatively put the sorting hat on her head. It was quiet and Jodie appeared to shift occasionally. 

“Hat stall?” Prescott whispered. Sebastian nodded and he sat up again. 

“She’s probably split between two houses and has to make a choice.” Sebastian replied. 

“SLYTHERIN!” The sudden shout startled some students, and Jodie joined the now excitedly cheering Slytherins and was squeezed by Marlene and Shaylin for a moment.

“Scott, Seymour!” A taller milky haired boy took less strides than anyone to reach the hat. Jasper wondered if the larger boy was half-giant or just big. He almost seem older than those around him.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” As Seymour joined his classmates, a squirrel poked it’s nose out of the hood of his robe. Sebastian poked Prescott from across the table.

“That kid, is going to be everybody’s friend.” Sebastian’s judgements hadn’t been wrong before, which momentarily made Jasper a little jealous of the Hufflepuffs. Jasper realized Evony might be next. He sat up straight just in case.

“Selwyn, Evony!” Evony approached the hat, she slightly hunched, until she made eye contact with Jasper. He nodded and she put the hat on her head. Jasper hoped they’d be in the same house, but there was a nagging feeling that it wasn’t going to be so.

“SLYTHERIN!” Evony joined the group. And Jasper himself clapped for a moment. Evony glanced over and grinned back at Jasper. At least she was happy, but the thought of his oath came to mind; how was he going to keep her safe?

“Is that your girlfriend?” James asked. Jasper hesitated to answer. Evony had insisted that he never mention that he was a servant, let alone her servant.

“Er, no. I help garden at her mansion.” Jasper answered. Technically true, but it caused some raised eyebrows. 

“Shabak, Naomi!” A dark skinned girl whose hair spiked into a ponytail answered to that name.

“She’s joining us.” Sebastian and Prescott said immediately.

“RAVENCLAW!” At the call both Sebastian and Prescott hi-fived and Naomi happily joined. Jasper figured they must have met her on the train, because she was happy to see them.

“Sounds like the start of a romance.” James said with a wink.

“Absolutely not, Mr. Selwyn would kill me.” Jasper said immediately.

“Watch the book!” Penelope whispered as Jeremy’s contraption suddenly crumbled. He sighed and stuffed the pieces into his robes with a frown.

“Sterling, Benedict!” The same boy Jasper had seen with the mountain of ice cream was the one to step up. Once again, with the same dark lenses that especially didn’t fit with zero sunshine. He glanced at the Ravenclaw table and tipped his glassed toward someone. Jasper found he was making the gesture to Gerard, who glared back as the boy put on the hat. The spoon Gerard held in his hand began to bend backwards.

“I hate to tell you but-“ Sebastian began.

“Oh hell no.” Gerard grumbled.

“RAVENCLAW!” Benedict joined the table, sitting next to Naomi. He leaned on his hand gazing at an increasingly irate Gerard. Jasper couldn’t make it out, but he was pretty sure he heard at least seven variations of ‘fuck’ coming from Gerard. As for Benedict, he had a pleased smirk on his face.

“Temper, temper, don’t embarrass yourself in front of someone.” Benedict goaded. He glanced back at the remaining students. Penelope had Jeremy move over a little to give Gerard some space and looked between them trying to shield her book.

“Never hurts to ask.” James urged; blatantly ignoring the growing tension.

“That’s inappropriate and I can’t.” Jasper replied. He was glad James was not a long lost twin.

“It’s not like you’re a servant. If he says no you just go back home.” James pushed. Suddenly a spoon hit James in the forehead. It was the one bent out of shape. James held the forming bruise. Jasper quickly handed the mangled spoon back to Gerard. The green eyed boy looked surprised, but he nodded in reply before returning to his glaring at Benedict.

“Stinson, Bernard!” A pudgy looking boy stepped up. He was tan, but his hair was silvery, and styled much as if his mother had done so to try for a best impression. Benedict turned away from taunting Gerard to watch him.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The boy’s eyes brightened as the Gryffindor table welcomed him with a cheer. Jasper couldn’t see Benedict’s face, but he did see movement of his cheek.

“Would have been nice.” Benedict commented.

“Stinson, Geraldine!” This girl had long silver hair pulled back into a ponytail and she nearly fell over stepping up to the hat. She looked a bit more like her brother than the other twins had. Benedict shifted slightly.

“GRYFFINDOR!” With Geraldine joining her smiling brother Benedict turned away from the sorting.

“Ah, well. It’s not like we can’t be friends.” Benedict muttered. He smirked at Gerard again for a moment.

“Tate, Gloria!” As a girl with an ivory bob stepped up Gerard’s aggressive vibe instantly vanished. The girl put on the hat, albeit it was crooked so she could see and looked up at it waiting. Gerard chuckled quietly and shook his head. The girl yawned and she noticed Gerard. The second she made eye contact with him she smiled. Gerard move his hands to motion for her to straighten the hat. Gloria made an ‘oh’ and adjusted the hat so it blocked her vision. Gerard could stop smiling. James glanced at Jasper and shifted his eyes between, then raised his eyebrows. He was met with a nudge from Jennifer. 

“HUFFLEPUFF!” Jasper looked at Gerard, expecting him to seem disappointed; instead he looked both pleased and relieved. Benedict made a visible frown. Gerard flashed the middle finger at him in response, and shortly calmed. Jasper wondered what must have happened in Diagon Alley for the two to hate each other so quickly. As Thatcher, Maggie was sorted into Ravenclaw, Jasper noticed a few students staring at them and looking away the second he glanced back. A Thomas, Kent landed in Gryffindor, and Toke, Emily to Ravenclaw. Jasper flashed a quizzical look to Sebastian, but he had his face on the table as he continuously guessed correctly based on a glance. 

“Watson, Baines!” The proud fellow with hair like Mr. Selwyn’s coffee approached the hat. Sebastian appeared confused for a moment. 

“GRYFFINDOR!” As the student joined his classmates, Sebastian’s gaze lingered. His eyes met Jasper’s and he sighed. 

“Three left, and I’ll explain.” Sebastian muttered. For once he didn’t even guess, and completely dropped it. Another Gryffindor by the name of Weasley, Theodore settled in with his mates. Jasper noticed a group of older Hufflepuffs now watching him.

“Wright, Claire!” This next girl was timid and practically rigid as she stepped up, and even tried to hide her face a little in her wavy black hair. 

“HUFFLEPUFF!” Jasper now focused on the Hufflepuff table. The new students welcomed her, but the older ones kept glancing. Jasper turned away and stared at his plate as Yaxley, Oliver and Zabini, Henry joined Slytherin house.

“Hello students! I’m Professor Wittell, the Headmistress of Hogwarts.” A plain woman spoke from the podium. In appearance she’d be next to unnoticed in a crowd. Perhaps that was her goal. Regardless the professor speaking instantly silenced the room. “I’ll keep this short, as I know we’re all hungry. No dueling is permitted in the corridors outside of the dueling club. Quidditch tryouts are in two weeks for students second year and above, keep in mind that teams may be practicing, so if you aren’t scheduled on the field, leave. As of this year, I should remind all of you to leave the inhabitants of the Forbidden Forest alone, we’ve only been informed of an incident the previous school year, and we’d like to be good neighbors to our centaur friends. Let us begin.” Food appeared on the tables and the was a scramble for some and casual reaching for others to get food. Jasper looked to Sebastian just as the older boy was about to take a bite.

“Ugh, fine. Your surname, Abernathy.” Sebastian answered. Jasper didn’t understand what he meant. Prescott circled his hands to tell Sebastian to continue. “Do you have siblings?”

“Not that I know of, why?” Jasper asked. Sebastian sighed in relief. He turned toward the Hufflepuff table. One girl was watching her hair was cherry red. She got up and approached the Ravenclaw table.

“Hello Valentine.” She spoke. Sebastian pointed turned away and jammed his spoon into his food. She frowned, then her gaze shifted to Jasper.

“Can I help you?” Jasper asked.

“Nothing?” She asked. Jasper shook his head.

“No, sorry.” Jasper answered.

“Well then, later.” The girl returned to the Hufflepuff table. Sebastian slammed his fist on the table. Prescott sighed.

“That’s Cassandra Abernathy. No one can really prove it, but people who get in her way have ‘accidents’ not long after.” Prescott explained. “Since you share names, people are going to assume you’re the same.”

“I have never met her in my life. And I do what I can to serve those I come across, to the best of my ability and talents I have. I’d never do terrible things to my classmates.” Jasper said sharply. James began coughing and Jasper pat his back til he stopped.

“Thanks.” James said in a strained voice. He took a drink from his goblet.

“You’re welcome.” Jasper replied.

“That’s some dedication, Abernathy.” Benedict commented. Jasper shifted in his seat.

“Jasper.” Jasper corrected. Benedict only smirked in reply. Jasper shrugged and ate his food, occasionally glancing at the Slytherin table

\--

Gerard watched Jasper for a moment. He wasn’t going to say it, but James was on the nose. He wasn’t blind to Jasper’s attachment to Evony. And based on Jasper’s head being on a constant swivel, he expected Jasper would notice what Benedict had. It was embarrassing just thinking about his behavior towards the two that day. He looked to the Hufflepuff table; that Cassandra girl rubbed him the wrong way. Gerard hoped Gloria wouldn’t get in trouble from her. Not that she’d have the energy to do that. Just in that moment Gloria turned around and waved. Gerard waved back.

“I have to say Carlton, you’re more taken to her than anyone you’ve bumped into.” Benedict commented. Anger rose in his gut toward the stalking weirdo with a name and the stupid sunglasses. 

“Bother someone else.” Gerard snapped.

“You wouldn’t want me to.” Benedict answered in a sing-song voice. He glanced from Gloria to Gerard and smirked. Gerard straightened out the twisted spoon in his hand.

“Why do we have to be in the same house?” Gerard groaned.

“Think about it, you can keep track of me and you’ll never have to wonder what I’m up to, and I get the benefit of observing you.” Benedict said with a sip from his goblet. Gerard jammed the spoon into his food glaring at the smirking boy. The next seven years were probably going to feel like an eternity with Benedict around. A distinctive clacking interrupted his irritated thoughts. Jeremy Remington sprung from his seat holding a contraption like a prize.

“I did it! I did it!” Jeremy showed the gadget to Penelope who nodded in reply.

“Did what?” Naomi asked.

“He built an alarm clock so he could wake up to be early for classes.” Penelope answered. Jeremy seated himself and embraced the ticking machine. The curious device looked nothing like a standard clock. It was more of a conglomeration of gears on a makeshift stand. The only indication of its purpose we’re the two needles, one of which was crooked. 

“Err, when will it ring?” James asked.

“Well, I think it’s going to ring at… seven or eight.” Jeremy answered. In addition to the grease now on his chin there were spots on his robes. Jasper didn’t object to the possible time. James pouted.

“That’s better than us first year, eh Sebastian?” Prescott asked. Sebastian was still irritable.

“Just watch yourselves, do your work and stay out of trouble. Alright? That goes for all of you.” Sebastian replied. Gerard was used to that kind of order. It’s what his mother asked him to do in school with the non-magical children. His father had pushed for Gerard to drop out and practice magic more, so Gerard compromised by doing work whenever his father wasn’t around, and stayed out of trouble.

“Fine by me.” Maggie spoke. Emily nodded. Jennifer was a bit busy talking to Naomi. Gerard doubted his roommates would listen to that advice. It would be interesting, considering the secret servant boy, the creeper in sunglasses, the gearhead, the nosy flirt and himself. Gerard would rather be left alone.


	6. Hard Work and Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilhelmina's first week is a blur, but she can't help but notice somethings a little strange about her fellow students.

Wilhelmina couldn’t be happier about the cheerful atmosphere her new friends were bringing. Way better than the tough acting kids of her home neighborhood. Phoebe shared her origins as her father was part of a living history troupe that often toured Europe. Matilda both shared her art and started another drawing as soon as she was finished eating. Chester drew the most interest as he flipped cards around left and right without a wand. It frustrated Donley because magic wasn’t involved at all. Worse so when Donley couldn’t replicate them.

“First years shouldn’t be able to do that.” Donley grumbled. Claire snickered. “You try it.”

“No.” Claire pointedly looked away and took another bite of her food. Speaking of food, Albert hadn’t touched his plate yet, except the water in the goblet in front of him.

“Hey, Harris? Aren’t you hungry?” Wilhelmina asked. Albert shifted in his seat but said nothing. Gloria and Seymour looked at each other, nodded, and promptly stuffed rolls into their pockets. Jinx slipped a roll in his pocket too.

“I’m not hungry.” Albert answered. 

“It’s safe to eat.” Wilhelmina encouraged. Albert didn’t respond. She reached to pat his shoulder. He stiffened and she could feel him shaking. She withdrew. Wilhelmina had no idea why he was like this. It was warm, even toasty in the Great Hall, the food smelled amazing, and if he tried it’d taste good too. A long bang disrupted her thoughts. The source? Donley finally gave up on figuring out the secret to Chester’s tricks. Both Phoebe and Matilda doubled over laughing. Jinx only gave a pitying pat on the back to the frustrated boy.

Soon prefects called students to follow to the dormitories. Wilhelmina found herself keeping watch over Albert. He barely looked at anyone. They reached a stack of barrels.

“Remember the pattern, or else-“ The prefect knocked on a barrel and jumped back. The smell of vinegar drifted in the air as it splashed down where the prefect once stood. This time the prefect knocked specifically and the main barrel opened. Seymour was the first to climb through. Wilhelmina waited until Albert crawled through to enter. Wilhelmina admired the coziness of the room. The earthy atmosphere was comforting. She sighed with relief. Wilhelmina looked in the room marked girls first year to find five beds and her trunk next to one of them. The other girls bounded in, Gloria face planted on her bed. 

“Tomorrow’s gonna be great!” Phoebe exclaimed. Matilda threw a pillow in her face. Phoebe immediately retaliated. Claire tried to stay out of the way of the cushioned fray.

“Uh, maybe we should unpack?” Wilhelmina suggested. Matilda and Phoebe responded by throwing pillows across the room. Wilhelmina jumped out of the room, figuring she’d wait until they’d calmed down to settle in. In the common room, most other students were up chatting or shuffling between the common rooms and bathrooms. Seymour was surprising, because he had a squirrel of all things perched on his shoulder. Chester was petting it as Seymour talked to him. Albert was nowhere to be found. She decided to at least wash her face in the bathroom.

“Honestly its better he doesn’t. Otherwise he’ll be in my way all the time.” Wilhelmina looked up to see a girl with cherry red hair talking to another girl with short brown hair. The latter sat on the sink.

“Still, I think you shouldn’t ignore him. You did say he’s related.” She spoke and tousled her wet hair. She noticed Wilhelmina, who still had water on her face.

“Sorry, I’ll go.” Wilhelmina made to leave.

“Wilhelmina Banks, right?” The red head asked. Wilhelmina confirmed with a nod.

“Yeah, I didn’t mean to bother you.” Wilhelmina apologized again.

“You didn’t.” The second girl replied.

“Oh. I didn’t catch your name?” Wilhelmina asked. Maybe she could befriend some older students? It’d be helpful at the least.

“Cassandra Abernathy. And this is my best friend Vivian Montague.” The red haired girl replied. Vivian nodded to acknowledge. Wilhelmina remembered the last name from the sorting. Either first or second, although at the moment she couldn’t quite recall who. Before she could ask, Wilhelmina’s roommates rushed into the bathroom, with Gloria trailing behind and yawning constantly.

“Can we ask a favor?” Vivian asked.

“Yeah. Sure.” Wilhelmina answered. 

“Can we keep the topic earlier a secret? There’s a lot of rumors going ‘round, and one less one would be nice.” Vivian requested.

“Okay.” Wilhelmina replied.

“Thanks. That’s a weight off us.” Cassandra said. As she passed, she brushed back Wilhelmina’s hair. Wilhelmina wasn’t sure what to think. She left and retrieved her toiletries, and to change into pajamas. Upon return, Gloria was at the sink, slowly brushing her teeth and yawning. There was a moment where she paused and smiled.

“Oh hey, you’re done too.” Gloria mumbled as both picked up their things. “Can you make sure I make it to my bed? I’m dead tired.” Wilhelmina nodded and waked with her out. Seymour now changed, and Jinx was upside down on a chair reading a book. Vivian and Cassandra were comparing textbooks. She had a good feeling about the house, even with a grumpy housemate.

“Hey, did Albert ever eat?” Wilhelmina asked.

“Yeah. He had a lot of dinner rolls.” Gloria mumbled. In the dorm room Gloria crawled into her bed and passed out. Wilhelmina settled in, trying to recall who it was that could be related to Cassandra; and why he’d be in the way.

Even in the morning Wilhelmina was thinking about the other girls’ conversation between dragging Gloria out of bed so they would make it to breakfast. When the pair stepped out, Seymour was in the common room with his squirrel on his shoulder.

“Good morning!” He greeted. He hooked arms with both and led a skip down to the Great Hall. Gloria was quick to wake up. Wilhelmina and Seymour joined their fellow Hufflepuffs, but Gloria broke off to approach the Ravenclaw table. Specifically, a boy who appeared discontented with his housemates until he saw her. The pair talked for a bit. As Gloria returned to the table, the boy was nudged by his housemates, prompting an immediate glare from him.

“Who’s that Gloria?” Phoebe asked.

“Gerard Carlton. He’s a friend.” Gloria replied as she grabbed toast.

“You’re the only one he seems to like.” Donley commented. Gloria glanced back and shrugged.

“He’s nice. He just has a lot going on with him is all.” Gloria replied. Before anyone else could say something, schedules were handed out. Sure enough at least one class with the Ravenclaws was listed. Gloria glanced back at Gerard, who returned the smile. At least the grumpy boy had a friend. Wilhelimina wondered why he wasn’t angry about her, seeing as she didn’t seem out of the ordinary.

“You said you weren’t taking Runes!” Cassandra said nudging Vivian.

“Well I have to surprise you at least once!” Vivian replied. The group shuffled as class time came. Wilhelmina readily took notes and tried to answer questions. The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was peppy and encouraged the students to mingle. Naturally, Gloria and Gerard sat together. They didn’t talk except to pass notes to catch up. Wilhelmina was joined by an unusual boy wearing what looked like round sunglasses. He’d catch Gerard’s eye, causing serious irritation in the other Ravenclaw boy. 

“Remember students! Confidence is the first step in avoiding confrontation!” Professor Periwinkle added to the class. She wore pink robes, and her blonde hair was braided under her hat. “So, I’d like you to stand up and face your partner. The pair to maintain eye contact longest will get a treat!” The students were hesitant, but stood regardless. Wilhelmina faced the boy. Would his eye-obscuring glasses count? “I’ll call roll, and once that’s done, the competition will begin! And Mr. Sterling, for the exercise, please remove your glasses.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The boy to face Wilhelmina took off his glasses, but for the time being kept his head low. Professor Periwinkle began to call roll.

“Here!” Wilhelmina called to respond to her name.

“Lucky you.” Sterling commented. Wilhelmina didn’t know how to respond. His name was called, and Benedict looked up and directly in Wilhelmina’s eyes. Even if it’d been only a day, it shocked her to actually see the eyes behind the glasses. They were bluer than Jinx’, and the intensity of the calm stare unsettled her. Still, she kept eye contact, partly out of pride, and partly because of the growing smirk on his face. Other pairs soon broke down for varied reasons, either from fits of giggling like Matilda and Phoebe or in Seymour’s case when his squirrel launched from his robes to sit on Chester’s head. The bell chimed, and Wilhelmina remained staring down Benedict.

“Well done! Even if you didn’t quite succeed, you can always practice! Remember to read up on and practice the wand movements for next class!” Professor Periwinkle called. Benedict put on his glasses and extended his hand.

“Not bad, then again I shouldn’t expect less of you.” Benedict remarked. Wilhelmina shook his hand. Professor Periwinkle tossed chocolate frogs to the pairs who succeeded and a Bertie Botts bean for those who didn’t.

“Don’t worry! I made sure to look for the good ones for you!” Professor Periwinkle assured.

“Wait, what?” Wilhelmina dropped the handshake.

“Mind if I call you Will?” Benedict asked.

“I prefer my full name, thanks.” Wilhelmina replied apprehensively. Benedict put his hands up and nodded.

“Fair enough then. Later!” Benedict called and trailed after the rest of the Ravenclaws. Wilhelmina shook her head and picked up her things to catch up with her classmates. She finally kept up around lunchtime.

“Oh please, you couldn’t look for more than ten seconds!” Donley replied sharply to Claire. She didn’t respond and looked away from him.

“Let her be, Abbott.” Chester chimed in. 

“Well, it might have been easier if I was partnered with my friends.” Donley snapped back. Seymour frowned at the boy.

“Donley, stop. Don’t take it out on Claire.” Seymour warned. Donley stopped, but he continued to glare as he ate. 

“Oh, hey!” Gloria spoke up. Wilhelmina glanced over to see Gerard had approached the table to talk to Gloria.

“Hey Gloria, I think we got our notes mixed up.” Gerard said and passed a sheet. Gloria giggled.

“I did! Here, let me get your page.” Gloria dug in her school bag and pulled a page from it. “You write really good.” She added.

“I had trouble reading yours.” Gerard remarked.

“Sorry, I like cursive writing. It’s less boring and I don’t have to lift my hand off the page.” Gloria explained.

“Why did I know it was that reason?” Gerard replied. The two continued talking, and Wilhelmina noticed other students mingling with others in other houses. The second Gerard left, Phoebe and Matilda were smirking at Gloria. She shrugged. The remaining classes for the day varied. Wilhelmina expected she’d meet most of the teachers by the end of the week.

\--

Wilhelmina found herself retreating toward the library to study after drinks were thrown between Phoebe, Matilda and Donley during dinner; which prompted a food fight at the Hufflepuff table. Jinx had tagged along to avoid the warzone of nutrition.

“Hey, how come you weren’t in the dormitory last night?” Wilhelmina asked. Jinx sighed.

“Yeah, I know. I look like a girl. I’m really not. It took me twenty minutes to convince Donley last night.” Jinx replied. Wilhelmina laughed. Jinx pouted, but soon laughed as well. 

“Sorry, that’s probably really hard.” Wilhelmina said. Jinx shrugged.

“It’s fine. Guess I can crossdress on Halloween then.” Jinx suggested.

“Go for it.” Wilhelmina said. The two sat at a table to study. The only talking necessary was to share explanations for answers and asking questions. Jinx excused himself to look for a book to check a source.

“Hey, Wilhelmina, right?”

Wilhelmina half expected Benedict, but it was just Cassandra. She sat across from Wilhelmina.

“Yeah. Cassandra?” Wilhelmina replied. Cassandra nodded.

“I thought I’d check in and see how you’re doing. First year can be difficult.” Cassandra remarked.

“I didn’t tell.” Wilhelmina replied. Might as well cut to the point. Cassandra sighed and relaxed.

“So what about your classmates? The Abbott boy doesn’t really fit the stereotype does he?” Cassandra questioned. Wilhelmina shook her head.

“He’s like my cousin, he’s just really bitter.” Wilhelmina replied.

“What about everyone else?” Cassandra asked. “Not just housemates, I mean.” The addition made Wilhelmina think of Benedict again. She’d seen intense staredowns back home, but he was off. As if there was something unnatural, and the fact that he suggested the nickname Wilhelmina had at home out of the blue was even stranger.

“They’re alright. It’s only the first week.” Wilhelmina replied. Cassandra stood up and pat Wilhelmina on the shoulder.

“Well, take care!” Cassandra called. Jinx rejoined.

“What was that about?” Jinx asked.

“Cassandra wanted to know how I was doing.” Wilhelmina replied.

“Oh her, isn’t her surname Abernathy?” Jinx asked. Wilhelmina remembered Cassandra’s mentioning of a student that might be related to her, and that he was in their class that Monday. Wilhelmina slammed her hands on the table the second she remembered.

“Jasper!” Wilhelmina declared.

“What?” Jasper peeked from a bookshelf.

“Never mind. Forgot your name for a second.” Wilhelmina excused. A Slytherin girl also peeked. The pair looked at each other before returning to browse.

“Um, what was that?” Jinx asked. Wilhelmina hesitated, Cassandra asked her not to say anything about it. Wilhelmina leaned in.  
“Can you keep a secret?” Wilhelmina asked.

“I wouldn’t tell you anyone’s if I do.” Jinx replied folding his arms. “But I might. Got to get something off your chest?” He asked. Wilhelmina nodded.

“I really mean it.” Wilhelmina insisted.

“I’ll knife my hand if I tell.” Jinx said pointing to his writing hand.

“If this turns out to be huge will you help?” Wilhelmina asked. Jinx nodded and shook Wilhelmina’s hand firmly.

“Spill, before they come back.” Jinx muttered. Wilhelmina took a deep breath.


	7. Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Miranda tries to keep up with her studies and her friends, she finds herself watching others friendships. Some of those which make little sense to begin with, and others indicating something deeper.

Miranda hurried down the stairs to reach the Transfiguration classroom on time and slid into the bench beside Penelope as planned. She’d woken up late after a long night of finishing a History of Magic essay she’d forgotten between studying and spending time with her friends. 

“Here, thank me later.” Penelope said and passed Miranda a can. Miranda wasn’t sure exactly what to do until Penelope open her own can and downed the contents. Miranda followed the same steps as Penelope and took a sip. There was a slight burning and bubbling feeling. Miranda’s face soured.

“What is this?” Miranda questioned.

“You’ve never had soda before?” Penelope questioned. Miranda shook her head. “Well, drink up, or else you’re gonna fall asleep faster than that Hufflepuff girl Gerard hangs out with.” Miranda glanced over at the blond Ravenclaw who clearly heard Penelope. He was seated with no one. Jeremy had informed Miranda he never sits with classmates if her can avoid it, except with Hufflepuffs. But among Gryffindors and his own house, the scowling boy kept his distance. Miranda screwed her courage and downed it like Penelope had, freezing and tensing up as the carbonated beverage burned.

“How do you do that?” Miranda questioned.

“Jeremy nailed it.” Penelope gestured to Jeremy who was mid sip of his own can of soda.

“I’ll stick with tea.” Miranda muttered, holding her stomach. Penelope snickered.

“English.” Penelope teased.

“American.” Jeremy and Miranda replied. It’d become a habit to make jokes, knowing Penelope grew up in another country. Apparently there was a mess going on and her parents wanted her to attend Hogwarts while Ilvermony handled a crisis.

“Class, let’s begin. We’re reviewing matchstick to needle.” Professor Piers spoke once he took attendance. With the wave of his wand matchsticks flew to settle one per student. Miranda took out her wand. “Again, your imagination is key to your success, view that change in your mind, and focus on it. Mr. Remington, put away the gadget, you can work on it after class.”

“Sorry sir.” Jeremy quickly stowed the new machine between himself and Remus, who shifted to make a little extra room.

“Begin, and raise your hand if you’re finding this difficult.” With that, a kind of race was on. Penelope was concentrating carefully on her matchstick. Miranda however could feel the effects of the soda Penelope had given. Miranda’s usually steady hand shuddered and the matchstick split in half. Miranda put her wand on her desk and stared at it.

“Nice going, Clarke.” Baines commented.

“You’re not doing much better, Watson.” Benedict chimed in. A few scattered snickered spread in the classroom before the stern gaze of Professor Piers silenced them. He rose from his desk, and grading and reached Miranda’s table.

“Sorry Professor.” Miranda apologized as Professor Piers examined the halves.

“It’s my fault-“ Penelope began. Professor Piers put up his empty hand. His dark green eyes shifted to Gerard.

“Carlton, help Clarke.” Professor Piers ordered and swept with his dark green robes to his desk. Gerard sighed and walked over with the perfectly shaped needle. 

“Okay, imagine this, but same size as that.” Gerard pointed first to the needle and the broken matchstick. Miranda held her wand and tried to picture it, but her heart was pounding wildly and her hand was no longer study. Gerard reached hesitantly, but her held Miranda’s hand to steady it. Miranda was surprised, after all, this was the same kid who didn’t seem to like anyone.

“Okay.” Miranda tried to suppress the wired feeling and moved the wand. The transfiguration was nowhere near smooth, but it did turn silver and pointed, but not quite a needle.

“Now try without me. Just focus on keeping your hand steady, and changing the needle.” Gerard muttered. He let go, and Miranda tried her best, but it only shaped the matchstick to a needle.

“Sorry.” Miranda apologized.

“Stop dealing your sodas, Penelope.” Gerard said and walked away to his desk and sat down.

“Carlton, Crabtree, I’ll speak to you after class. Watson, I know it’s you, stop pushing Weasley, his wand is prone to defense.” Professor Piers spoke. Miranda gave an apologetic look to Gerard, but he was busy taking notes. Penelope shrugged. As if on cue, Theodore’s wand shot a blast of magic and hit Baines square in the face.

“Serves you right.” Maggie commented. Emily snickered. The chime of the bell sounded for the end of class. Most of the class cleaned up and left a paper of their names at each desk. Miranda stepped outside to wait for Penelope with Jeremy, still jittery. Baines retreated toward the hospital wing holding his nose. The rest of Miranda’s housemates left except for Constance and Prudence. Benedict only lingered a moment before trotting off to catch up with the Stinson twins.

“Did you need something?” Miranda asked, looking to the door.

“We figured you might need help if you get sick since Remington’s hands have grease on them again.” Constance replied. Jeremy quickly pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and attempted to scrub off the grease. He sighed.

“I might as well work on this.” Jeremy sat down and began making adjustments. Miranda still couldn’t believe the Montgomery sisters were twins, let alone related. Prudence remained quiet, and distant. She always was. James was still hanging around as usual.

“Hey Prudence-“ James began.

“Go away and study.” Constance interrupted sternly. James threw up his hands and walked away. “So annoying.” Constance remarked. Finally the classroom door opened. Gerard walked out and started for the hall.

“I’m not allowed to give you soda anymore.” Penelope remarked. “Professor Piers knows I meant well at least.” She added. Gerard suddenly stopped and turned back. He was silent for a moment, and Miranda wasn’t sure what he turned around for. 

“It’s okay. We’re just kids. Here, Professor Periwinkle gives us too many of these.” Gerard said and shoved a chocolate frog box into Miranda’s hand before stiffly walking away.

“Umm, what?” Miranda stared down at the little box in her hand.

“Well, Professor Periwinkle gives chocolate frogs to students as in incentive to study and do better, and when you’ve improved-“ Jeremy explained.

“That’s not what she asked about Jeremy. She teaches everyone in Defense Against the Dark Arts.” Penelope interrupted.

“It’s the gesture.” Prudence chimed in.

“I’d bet Benedict would have a theory. Where’d he go?” Penelope asked.

“He left to catch up to the Stinson twins. I don’t know how they handle him.” Constance answered folding her arms. Miranda wondered if maybe all that time Gerard spent with the Hufflepuff girl was part of the reason. 

“Hey, what’re we talking about?” Jennifer spoke.

“Wait when did you get here?!” Jeremy exclaimed. Jennifer shushed him.

“Chill, I wanted to make sure Gerard and Benedict didn’t get in a fight.” Jennifer answered. She smiled at Prudence and Constance momentarily. 

“Well, we can’t make heads or tails as to why Gerard would give Miranda a chocolate frog.” Constance explained.

“Can’t people be nice?” Jennifer asked.

“Jenny, you’ve seen him.” Penelope insisted.

“Okay, okay, fair enough. He probably picked up the idea from Gloria. She gave Albert Harris one when he could barely produce the flipendo spell.” Jennifer explained.

“So basically a ‘you tried’ star?” Penelope questioned.

“Harsh.” Constance remarked.

“No, I think he’s trying to follow Gloria’s example.” Jennifer corrected.

“Who’s Gloria again?” Constance asked.

“The Hufflepuff girl who’s sleepy and always has ribbons in her hair.” Penelope described.

“Accurate.” Jeremy remarked.

“Let’s go, I want to make sure we’re able to study and be close to class.” Jennifer said as she dragged off Jeremy and Penelope.

“We should probably not be late, I want to walk a little before next class.” Constance suggested. She led ahead while Prudence walked with Miranda, who still held the little box.

“You could ask him sometime.” Prudence suggested.

“I dunno, he, well…” Miranda began. Prudence smiled at Miranda.

“Try.” Prudence insisted. In passing, Geraldine, Bernard and Benedict darted past with an older student hot on their heels. Prudence giggled, which Miranda never heard before. Constance shrugged.

“Jeez, when do they not get in trouble?” Constance commented.

\--

Later, Miranda settled down for dinner when Professor Wittell rose.

“Students, I’d like to offer an opportunity, sit anywhere! Make friends with students of other houses. We might divide, but at the end of the day we are all Hogwarts students. Even myself.” Professor Wittell announced. There was some apprehension, until the first to move was Benedict, who settled at the Gryffindor table between Geraldine and Bernard. Then it was a scramble as students hopped to sitting with other friends and classmates. Miranda snuck a peek to see Gerard had joined the Hufflepuff table. James tried to squeeze in with the other Gryffindors, Donley sat among the Slytherins, and Jasper joined them as well. It was an intermingled mess. As funny as Miranda might find Benedict interacting with her housemates, Miranda took the opportunity to sit with the Ravenclaws, specifically Jeremy and Penelope. The remaining Ravenclaw students immediately greeted her.

“Hey, long time no see!” The cheery student and his friend were there.

“Hey!” Miranda replied.

“Prescott Godfrey, Sebastian-“ The boy with the braid began.

“Stan!” Penelope add-libbed. The pale boy -- Sebastian scowled at her.

“It’s Valentine. Crabgrass still doesn’t get it.” Sebastian replied.

“Crabtree.” Penelope corrected.

“Anyway!” Prescott cut in. “Consider yourself part of Ravenclaw too. Everyone says you’re cool, even Gerard said a good word about you.”

“He did?” Miranda asked.

“Yeah, I don’t know but whatever you did must have put you on his good side.” Naomi chimed in. Miranda glanced at the Hufflepuff table. Gerard seemed to be put off by all the attention he was getting, but he was smiling a little. He suddenly frowned. 

“Talk to your own friends, moron!” Gerard shouted. The room briefly fell silent, then the murmur resumed.

“Good grief,” Sebastian grumbled, “Prescott, you’re separating them tonight.”

“No problem.” Prescott replied. Miranda glanced back at the Hufflepuff table. Gloria talked with Gerard now, and another Hufflepuff girl appeared to chime into the conversation too.

\--

Saturday morning, Miranda was planning to hang out with Penelope and Jeremy. They’d be waiting outside the portrait. She pulled on a red shirt, gray jacket and jeans and slipped on a pair of sneakers. For once uniforms weren’t necessary. Miranda skipped down the stairs and opened the portrait, and found herself standing face to face with Benedict, who still was well dressed.

“Reds a good color on you, Clarke.” Benedict remarked.

“What are you doing here?” Miranda asked.

“Waiting for the Stinson’s.” Benedict replied. Miranda noticed a slight purple spot on his cheek.

“Are you okay?” Miranda asked. Benedict momentarily touched the bruise.

“Oh that? That one is deserved. You shouldn’t worry.” Benedict assured.

“Okay! But seriously Benedict, this time, don’t piss off Ledger!” Geraldine said. Bernard and she climbed out of the portrait hole and Benedict led the way.

“Ta-ta! Oh, by the way, Jeremy came down with a fever this morning and Penelope’s taking care of him. Good luck!” Benedict called back. Miranda clenched her fists. Now what? Miranda decided if she was going to be alone, she’d have fun alone. She returned to the common room for her wand and headed back out. Miranda wandered the stone hallways, stopping in empty classrooms to practice magic until she ended up in the library. Students were scarce, but two she noticed. There was Evony who she often partnered with in Potions, and Jasper who excelled in Charms class. Miranda grabbed a random book and sat pretending to read while watching, because there was something peculiar. For one, Evony held very little in her arms, and Jasper was listening very intently with books in his arms.

“Could you put that back for me?” Evony asked. She retreated to a study table, leaving Jasper to handle the lifting. Miranda watched as Jasper not only managed to hold steady the eight book stack like a restaurant waitress, but pulled the book from the middle of the stack and hopped to put the book away without dropping the stack. He returned to Evony’s side, but instead of sitting down, he stood nearby. Like a servant waiting for orders. Miranda almost forgot that she was supposedly reading.

“I had no idea.” Another voice made Miranda turn her head quickly. A few bookshelves down, Benedict, Geraldine and Bernard also observed the scene. Benedict faced them, appearing to explain something. Then he gestured and the twins followed, exiting the library. Miranda put the book away. What was he up to? Every other day Geraldine told stories of her misadventures, usually running from an older Slytherin Benedict always taunted. Miranda followed at a distance, but they seemed to be pacing themselves too. They turned a corner, and Miranda strode up to it. Rather than looking around to see where they went, Miranda collided with another student, landing on the floor.

“Sorry, I was just-“ Miranda looked up as she tried to rub her now sore elbow. Of all the people to run into, it had to be Gerard. He looked like he was in thought. He shook his head and stood up. Miranda started to stand and without asking Gerard pulled Miranda to her feet. She didn’t expect this and bumped into him again. “Crap! Sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s the year of getting knocked over anyways.” Gerard replied. Miranda backed off and continued rubbing her arm. “You’re hurt.”

“It’s okay. I bump into stuff all the time.” Miranda excused.

“Let me make sure.” Gerard offered. This time he only extended his hand. Miranda rolled up the sleeve and left him check, pressing on spots. Miranda winced when he press where she hit the floor. Gerard put back the sleeve.

“Well?” Miranda asked.

“It’s a bone bruise. Probably jarred your nerve too, but at least it’s not broken.” Gerard said.

“Thanks. How do you know that anyways?” Miranda asked. Gerard looked away and let out a sigh.

“My mom. She thought I’d be a doctor if I wasn’t a wizard.” Gerard replied.

“Your parents are muggles?” Miranda asked.  
“Just her,” said Gerard, “my dad’s a scumbag and a smuggler. What about your parents?”

“They both work for the Ministry of Magic in the international department.” Miranda answered. Gerard laughed a moment. “What?”

“My dad’s probably had run-ins with your parents.” Gerard said, still smiling.

“You don’t seem to like him much.” Miranda commented.

“No, I don’t. He’s the only example of wizards I’ve had until I went to Hogwarts.” Gerard replied.

“Then you met Gloria?” Miranda asked.

“Yeah,” Gerard shook his head. “Wait, no, no. Don’t start, the stalker already nags me about making friends.”

“The stalker?” Miranda questioned. She had a feeling it was-

“Fucking Sterling. He never leaves me alone. Even if he fucks off for once he just comes back to piss me off.” Gerard grumbled. He sighed. “I guess you’re right. Miranda?”

“Yeah, Miranda. That’s right. You gave me a chocolate frog the other day.” Miranda figured since she’d already gotten into a conversation, she could finally ask about it.

“Right. You we’re just having a rough morning. Chocolate cheers people up. At least that’s what Gloria said.” Gerard’s face reddened the second he finished his sentence.

“Thanks. And for making sure I’m okay,” said Miranda. Gerard had a stunned look on his face. He nodded. Without warning he sent a spell behind him.

“Bugger off!” Gerard shouted. Miranda wasn’t sure whether to be terrified or laugh. Gerard seemed to notice and put his own palm to his face. He walked past, patting Miranda’s shoulder. “Just be careful where you step, someone keeps jinxing one of the corridors to be slippery!” Gerard warned. Miranda watched the flustered Ravenclaw make a beeline toward either the library or the nearest empty classroom. Miranda wasn’t quite sure what to do.

“Did I just make friends with Gerard?” Miranda wondered aloud.

\--

Not far off, in fact, just feet from where Gerard’s curse landed, Benedict watched with Geraldine and Bernard from a distance. A smirk crossed his face. He turned heel and walked away from the scene with the twins following close.

“And the point of that?” Bernard asked.

“Everyone has another side to them Bernard. You just need the right person to coax it out.” Benedict remarked. Geraldine sighed and shook her head.

“So what, we bring out your less snarky side?” Geraldine asked. Benedict looked back and winked with a tip of his rounded sunglasses.

“Lesson one: learned.” Benedict answered.


	8. The Importance of Keeping One's Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the holidays, Jasper reflects on the start of his school year. Things have mostly gone well for him self, and importantly to him, Evony. But when a seemingly trivial promise become too real, Jasper wonders what to do.

Jasper enjoyed his studies, and being in a house full of studious people. Evony told him Slytherin house were just as good. He’d believe it. She was an excellent student. And he’d make sure he was too. After all, the last thing he wanted was to disappoint Evony.

They’d spent some time together, usually for Charms homework. Evony had some trouble understanding what Professor Amari was saying often. So he’d spent hours helping her study. It was a wonder on how he managed his own work. Not that it was a problem. It was duty after all.

Jasper’s housemates were another story. Within the course between September and December, James had flirted with every single girl in their year and among Ravenclaw; an achievement Jasper could hardly imagine to be productive. As for Jeremy, he got himself sick and had to ban himself from working with his small machines for a time because he’d forget to wash and make himself sick with oil residue. And then there were Gerard and Benedict. Every other night Benedict would provoke Gerard. Jasper would always miss what he’d say, but he’d have to hold back Gerard more than once and make the dangerous effort to take his wand before a duel could start. Those two made some nights tense. If Benedict stopped then Jasper wouldn’t have to sleep lightly in case he started something. At least they both went home for the holidays.

The holidays were the best. A break from studying, and Jasper gave a positive report to Mr. Selwyn. Doreen, Margaret, Adam, and Maria were all proud to hear how well Jasper was doing in school. Adam even remarked he’d make a fine wizard. Jasper didn’t expect much for Christmas, so he was quite surprised that Adam and Maria gave him a watch and a sneakoscope in addition to the usual drawing Evony always presented yearly. Her artwork had improved. He still loved the stick figure one he received on his first Christmas. Mr. Selwyn had given him his own Gringotts vault, explaining that when Jasper’s grown he should be able to live on his own if he chose to. There was something else, that Jasper was told, and he didn’t quite understand it either.

“Something’s at work. I expect you to keep a sharp eye, especially from now on.” Mr. Selwyn told him. Jasper didn’t get a chance to ask what for, because he had to get on the train. So the thought mulled over and over again in his mind. How was he supposed to know what to look for? Then again, Maria’s sneakoscope could come in handy.

\--

Jasper stretched as he rose from the four poster bed and started to get dressed in his school robes. It was just a week after returning to school, and thankfully it was a blissful one. Benedict hadn’t spoken much to Gerard, and when he did, it was minimal. But that was less important. Jasper anticipated seeing Evony that morning. She’d insisted that they study together once a week, usually for Charms classes. Gerard grumbled.

“Why?” Gerard groaned.

“Because it’s morning, Carlton.” Benedict mumbled in reply. Gerard took a pillow and threw it across the room. It missed and hit the foot of Benedict’s bed instead. Jeremy’s alarm clock began to ring. He sprung from his bed and turned it off before ducking under one of James’ shoes.

“Wump!” James’ face was in his pillow.

“You’re a wump.” Gerard grumbled. He sat up. His yellow-blond hair was a complete mess. Jasper remembered his brush and quickly tided his hair. James crawled out of bed for his shoe and started laughing. Jasper looked to see Benedict’s hair looked like a complete dandelion. Benedict shrugged and began to fix the mess. Jasper just tied his shoes and started for the door.

“Walk with us today, Abernathy. We shouldn’t be too much longer,” said Benedict.

“Erm, okay? I’ll just be in the common room then,” said Jasper. He left the boys dormitory and joined a few of the students getting in last minute studies or waiting for friends. Others headed for breakfast. Maggie and Emily were looking over astronomy homework.

“No doubt Benedict is going to ask us how to do it again,” Emily commented. Maggie rolled her eyes. Sebastian and Prescott were aggressively writing on parchment, likely finishing their essays they’d skipped out on during the house celebration the previous night. Jennifer, Naomi and Penelope stepped out of the girl’s dormitory.

“What gives? Usually you’re ahead of us,” said Penelope.

“Benedict asked me to wait for everyone. I figured I should oblige,” answered Jasper. Penelope, Naomi and Jennifer looked at one another.

“Well okay, sounds like fun,” said Naomi. Jeremy stumbled out of the boys’ dormitory. Penelope sighed.

“Don’t lie, I know you stayed up late again,” said Penelope. Jeremy smiled back. James stepped out and knocked him over.

“Sorry,” said James. He stepped over Jeremy. Gerard stepped out and popped him on the head before pulling Jeremy to his feet.

“Jeez, it’s like I have to do everything around here. Shut up Benedict,” said Gerard. He brushed off Jeremy and escorted him to Penelope. “Watch him,” he added. Jennifer had a quizzical look. But the thing with Benedict and Gerard, is that sometimes Benedict didn’t have to say anything to piss off Gerard. 

“Well ladies and gents, let’s get some breakfast,” said Benedict. He put his arm around Jasper to lead the way out of the common room. Jasper glanced back to see that his classmates followed, even Maggie and Emily. Jasper noticed Benedict smirking at him. 

“What-“

“Opinion is irrelevant, Abernathy. It’s better to travel in groups,” said Benedict. Jasper wasn’t sure how to feel. He glanced back at the others who we’re chatting. Even Gerard occasionally participated in the chatter. Jasper shrugged off Benedict’s arm.

“We don’t really talk much,” said Jasper.

“No, we don’t,” said Benedict. The smirk grew on his face. “I see. So, going to spend time with Evony today?”

“Yes, I am,” said Jasper. 

“You always get up before Jeremy’s alarm when you do,” said Benedict, “don’t get me wrong, I think it’s nice to look forward to seeing people.”

“Morning Benedict!” A girl waved. Jasper recognized her as Geraldine. As expected, her brother Bernard quickly joined her.

“Excuse me,” said Benedict. He quickened his pace to catch up with the twins, leaving Jasper alone at the lead. Jasper’s housemates caught up to his side.

“Don’t take it personally, he always runs off with those two,” said Maggie. The group of Ravenclaws reached the Great Hall, which was slowly filling with tired students. Jasper found himself sitting next to Gerard, a first since one of the first weeks of school. Gerard was watching the Hufflepuff table, no doubt checking to see if Gloria fell asleep at her seat. But she wasn’t there. Jasper turned around to see Evony at the Slytherin table.

“Pardon me,” said Jasper. He got up from his seat and approached the Slytherin table. They were accustomed to his visits to the table, so barely any notice was taken. “Good morning, mi-“ Evony frowned. “Evony. Morning Evony.”

“Good grief, every time. Father has you trained,” muttered Evony. Jasper rubbed the back of his neck.

“My apologies,” said Jasper. Evony sighed.

“You really can’t break the habit can you?” Evony asked.

“I’m afraid not.” Jasper replied. The usual screech of owls signaled mail delivery, and Jasper caught Evony’s copy of the Daily Prophet for her and handed it to her. She smiled and as she opened it bumped her glass. Jasper quickly righted it without a single drop spilled.

“Whoa,” said Oliver, “You should try out for quidditch next year with reflexes like that.”

“If he plays then I’ll have to deal with him,” Castillo complained.

“Assuming you get on the quidditch team,” teased Casper. Castillo frowned.

“Shh,” said Alexandra. Jasper noticed Evony hadn’t flipped through the paper as usual. On the front page was a photo of just outside the Selwyn mansion. Jasper feared for the safety of his fellowservants. He quickly read. It happened in the middle of the night. Jasper scanned further. He had to know if they were okay. Finally he spotted that no one was seriously injured. Just property damage and a threatening note. Evony looked up at Jasper. A letter dropped down between them. Jasper picked it up. It was addressed to him in red ink, never a good sign for as long as Jasper knew Mr. Selwyn. He opened the envelope. Another dropped in front of Evony. She set aside the newspaper and tore open the envelope. Jasper read his. He had his orders. Protect Evony at all costs. His oath was now especially in effect. Apparently the note threatened the entire household, and that Adam had fervently defended the house.

“Let me read yours I know he tells you more,” said Evony. Jasper didn’t have a chance before she snatched the letter out of his hands. She remained still as she read. Evony shoved the letter back into Jasper’s hands.

“Evony I-“ Jasper began.

“Go back to your table and don’t talk to me for the rest of the day,” said Evony. She looked him right in the eye. Jasper opened his mouth to confirm her order, but on a stern look he simply nodded and withdrew back to the Ravenclaw table. Jasper managed a piece of toast at the awkwardly quiet table. He wouldn’t have permission to even explain until the next morning. Jasper couldn’t eat anymore and left the table with his book bag in tow. He stopped momentarily, remembering he’d have History of Magic with Evony today.

“In the doghouse, Abernathy?” Benedict asked. Jasper jolted and sighed in response. It seemed He’d never take off those glasses. Jasper sighed in response and kept walking. Benedict walked at pace with him.

“Tsk, hard being the servant boy, isn’t it? Confined to masters wishes, never having the chance to speak for yourself,” said Benedict.

“I speak for myself when I please,” Jasper retorted.

“Really? Because it looks to me like you see your prison as freedom,” said Benedict. Jasper quickened his pace. Benedict was wrong. It wasn’t a prison. He always could suggest something. He just knew when not to say things.

“It’s not a prison. You don’t get it,” said Jasper. He could see a smirk forming on Benedict’s face.

“I think I do. You’re going to learn what you’re missing, but by the time you figure that out, you’ll never be free,” said Benedict. Jasper turned to punch him, but Benedict already walked away. He’d still see him in class, and he wasn’t looking forward to it. 

\--

Jasper slumped down in the seat next to Gloria. He glanced over to see Seymour was sitting with Gerard. This wasn’t their usual arrangement. Usually Gerard would be glued to the sleepy girl’s side whenever he got the chance. Gloria smiled at Jasper.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Gloria asked. Jasper shook his head.

“I hope I can be of help,” said Jasper. He noticed across the room Benedict had seated himself with James to keep him from bothering one of the girls. 

“Class, we’re going to be brewing the Wiggenweld potion. We discussed this last week. Bishop, remind the class of it’s purpose,” said Professor North. The woman was head of Gryffindor house, a known prankster to her fellow professors; especially Professor Taylor. Her black hair was tied back in a neat bun, and her robes were colorful.

“It’s a healing potion Professor,” said James. 

“Good, five points to Ravenclaw. Harris, what else does the potion do? You can tell Ms. Wright your answer,” said Professor North. Albert leaned over to Claire and barely whispered something.

“He said it reverses effects of magical sleep, like draught of the living death,” Claire said aloud. 

“Excellent, five points to Hufflepuff. Please turn your books to page seventy and get a start on brewing. I’ll be around to help you if you have questions,” said Professor North. Half the class headed back for potion ingredients. Jasper got up to get some for himself and Gloria.

“Let me,” said Gloria. She looked over the ingredient list in her book and retreated to the back for the potion ingredients. Jasper looked around and started for the potion. Gloria returned with the ingredients. They mostly worked in silence compared to the rest of the class. It was nice. Only occasional remarks of what was next were needed anyway. A couple of times Gloria steadied Jasper’s hand. At the end of class they collected some for Professor North. 

“Do you not get to do much?” Jasper asked. Gloria shrugged.

“Gerard’s just careful about my condition,” said Gloria.

“Condition? What do you mean?” Jasper asked. Gloria thought for a moment. 

“I have a lethargy problem. Sometimes I fall asleep in class. So he usually takes care of most things and I read off the instructions. I wanted to switch things up today,” said Gloria. She looked over at Gerard and Seymour, who appeared to be holding a friendly conversation.

“He really mellows out around you,” said Jasper. Gloria nodded.

“I know. Sterling works him up all the time. I think he likes getting a rise out of him,” said Gloria. Both looked at Benedict and James, with the latter appearing very cross. Jasper nodded.

“They’ve been in a few fights,” said Jasper.

“I know,” said Gloria, “Gerard makes it a point to be honest with me. I don’t think he’s really made friends before. He said he gets along with Miranda Clarke now too. She’s really nice.”

“Wow. Yeah he did say that,” Jasper watched as Gerard fed Seymour’s squirrel a peanut.

“I heard what happened this morning. She’s your best friend, right?” Gloria asked. Jasper felt a pang at the reminder.

“Well, I think so. We’ve known each other since we were seven,” said Jasper. Gloria nodded.

“Is this your first fight?” Gloria asked.

“It’s not a fight. She just doesn’t want to talk to me right now. Her home was attacked, and,” Jasper stopped himself from speaking further on the subject. Gloria put her hand on Jasper’s shoulder.

“Jasper, it’s okay to tell me,” said Gloria. Jasper shifted.

“Not right now. I’m going to explain things to Evony tomorrow, and everything will be back to normal,” said Jasper. Gloria nodded.

“Okay. I had fun working with you today,” said Gloria. She split off with the other Hufflepuffs. Jasper joined his fellow Ravenclaws on the way to history of magic. He realized Evony might not even want to sit near him, which could mean a mess of seating in the classroom. By the time they got there, the Slytherins had arrived early and already the change was accommodated, and Jasper ended up sitting next to Jodie and Gerard, where Oliver took his place. 

“Psst, you okay?” Jodie asked. Jasper nodded. Gerard sighed, but he didn’t protest. Professor Taylor’s entrance was as usual, all over the place and dropping papers. The exception was Gerard getting out of his seat to help the clumsy professor sort his paper.

“Oh thank you! Thank you! It’s been such a hard morning. Professor Tassi had a family emergency so I’ve been managing all morning and the third and fifth years had nasty fights. So many detentions goodness,” said Professor Taylor. Jasper now noticed the poor man’s glasses were askew and his hair more all over the place than usual. He took a deep breath. Gerard helped him set down papers too.

“What were they fighting about?” Leo asked.

“Well, the third years escalated an argument of pronunciation to a brawl. Thank goodness Professor Zietsman helped me step in. And the fifth years it was just two, but they were fighting over a boy. The girl started pulling hair and the boy bloodied her nose trying to get her off him,” said Professor Taylor. He slumped down in his chair.

“Didn’t you say our lesson would be on the goblin wars today?” Alexandra asked. Professor Taylor nodded.

“It’s a perfect example of the third years, I daresay. The fifth years were more like an extreme version of The Book of Life. It’s an older movie,” said Professor Taylor. He sighed. “Anyhow, let’s get started with the lesson.”

\--

Jasper didn’t wait for his classmates to get down to breakfast. He needed to explain himself as soon as possible to Evony. Hopefully, she’d be in a better mood. However, his classmates arrived before the Slytherin students did. Jasper waited for a bit to not disturb Evony’s breakfast. He rose and approached Evony at the Slytherin table. He knelt like usual when delivering an apology.

“Evony, I need to explain,” said Jasper. Evony didn’t acknowledge him. Some of the other Slytherins, especially Jodie looked worried. “I wasn’t permitted to tell you about the oath. He’s just really concerned for your safety. I don’t know myself what could have provoked the attack. But I have to follow orders. I’m sorry.” He waited a moment to look up. Evony rose from her seat and left the table without as much as a word. Three of the Slytherin girls followed her, two bumping him in passing. Jasper stood up and retreated to the Ravenclaw table. He didn’t know what to do. 

“Well, I’ll be going. I don’t want to be late to class,” said Benedict. Jasper figured Evony was just still upset. He could try again tomorrow. Perhaps she needed a few days.

“You can sit with me in Herbology,” said Maggie. She didn’t seem to have much confidence in him for today either.

\--

The next morning Jasper walked with his classmates, and didn’t wait to approach Evony.

“Not today, Jasper,” said Evony. Jasper almost argued, but he knew Mr. Selwyn would be furious if he refused an order from Evony. Jasper returned to the Ravenclaw table and managed to get down something of breakfast. Maybe tomorrow would be better?

Wrong again. Jasper was able to attempt an apology, adding that he was given the order and he was just trying to do the right thing. But once again Evony walked away.

"Are you sure, Jasper?" Benedict asked. Gerard promptly threw a piece of toast at him.

Again and again, daily he’d attempt an apology. Evony just wouldn’t listen. All Jasper could do was ask Jodie about how Evony was doing, which wasn’t much, but it was surely enough to keep the oath he’d made. She had to understand at some point, wouldn’t she?


	9. Downward Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper's attempts to reconcile with Evony continue to be unsuccessful. Gerard decides to try to do something about it.

Gerard watched as Jasper attempted to apologize to Evony again. It’d been two weeks now, and the separation was clear to everyone. Worse, he wouldn’t talk to anyone about it, not even the prefects. It wasn’t a secret anymore that Jasper was a servant in Evony’s household. His repeated apologies on his knees, the fact he’d listen to her telling him what to do without complaint, those among other behaviors proved it. Gerard heard metal screeching and realized he’d bent his spoon again. He noticed Benedict smirking at him. Anyone within shot moved as Gerard flicked the spoon in Benedict’s face. The glasses wearing freak simply moved his head and the spoon clattered to the floor. Jasper returned to the table, barely ate two bites of food and left early for class. Gerard used his fork to finish his cereal and left to catch up to Jasper.

“Hey! Wait up!” Gerard called. Jasper glanced back. Gerard finally caught up and walked with him. There were dark circles around Jasper’s eyes, and the already thin boy looked skinnier than usual. The pair reached Defense Against the Dark Arts. Gerard sat with Jasper. When the other students joined, Gerard knew he’d caused somewhat of a stir, but Gloria didn’t seem bothered. He noticed Benedict and even Wilhelmina watching with curiosity. After class, Professor Periwinkle pulled Jasper aside to ask him what was going on. After he was dismissed, Gerard started to follow to make sure he was alright for History of Magic.

In that class Gerard caught himself glaring daggers at Evony if he looked back. At least Professor Taylor was getting help from other classmates. Just as class dismissed for a study and lunch break, Gerard hurried to catch up to Jasper. He was suddenly yanked aside and it was Jodie of all people to face him. She pushed him around the corner and waited for the other Slytherins to pass.

“Rosier what the-“ Gerard began.

“Shh. You’re worried about Jasper, right?” Jodie asked. Gerard tried to pull away from her.

“Go away. It’s not your problem.” Gerard said. Jodie stopped him again by grabbing his sleeve. He got close to her face. “Let. Go.” He pulled himself free and hurried ahead.

In Charms and Transfiguration, Gerard sat alone. Now that he was thinking of it, he figured Jodie wanted to help, but he barely knew her. Even from afar he could tell Jasper was struggling in his classes too. After class he started to catch up again, when there was a light tap on his shoulder. It was only Miranda.

“What do you want?” Gerard asked. Miranda fished in her pockets and pulled out a chocolate cauldron.

“We’re just kids. Chocolate makes people feel better right?” Miranda offered. Gerard took it and nodded.

“Thanks.” Gerard turned to walk away. He stopped a moment, then hurried ahead. If he didn’t he’d be subjected to helping Benedict trying and failing to understand astronomy.

\--

Later that night, the first years were studying in the common room. Jasper got up and retreated to the dormitory without a word. Gerard slammed his book shut and dropped on the table next to him. Several of his classmates jumped, James hid behind a pillow.

“God! Can’t one of them just let it go?” Gerard questioned. His fellow first years looked among themselves, some nodded in agreement.

“It’s not that simple, Gerard,” said Sebastian. He closed his book far quieter than Gerard had.

“Either he needs to stop caring, or she could stop being an idiot and forgive him. It is that simple if they’d just think!” Gerard pegged James with another nearby pillow.

“Don’t take it out on me!” James yelled. He jumped behind the couch.

“Sorry,” said Gerard. James’ eyes widened.

“Considering James’ big mouth, I won’t sugarcoat it,” said Sebastian, “Jasper’s served Evony’s family since he was small. She’s his whole world. No offense, but girls have a habit of being offended when they feel like something is personal.”

“None taken, Maggie used my shampoo without asking,” said Naomi.

“Naomi, that was me,” said Penelope.

“It’s not even for your hair!” Naomi exclaimed.

“Ladies, later.” Jennifer interrupted.

“Anyway, it started after the two of them got letters, Evony took his, and now she’s mad,” said Sebastian. He reopened his book.

“Wasn’t her house attacked?” Penelope asked.

“Wait, Jasper attacked her house?” James asked.

“No stupid, he was with us the whole night,” said Jeremy.

“If we’re done theorizing,” said Benedict. Gerard eyed him, but said nothing. Benedict smirked at him. “Jasper was actually too in-line with his duty.” The others in the room looked up.

“Go on,” said Sebastian.

 

“Think back to the past mornings. Jasper is faithful as ever, every apology he bows as low as possible. It’s likely the event at the Selwyn mansion caused an order the Evony doesn’t like. Her father probably ordered Jasper to protect her, and she isn’t pleased with that,” said Benedict. As much as Gerard distrusted Benedict, he didn’t seem to be wrong.

“We just need to stay out of it. It’ll be worse if we get involved,” said Sebastian. Gerard picked up his book.

“That’s bullshit if I ever heard it,” Gerard muttered. He walked straight to the dorm. Jasper lay awake on his bed, staring at a candle and humming what sounded like a lullaby. Gerard cleared his throat and set down his book, but Jasper didn’t seem to hear him. Gerard sighed and approached.

“Hey, uh, Abernathy,” said Gerard. Jasper slowly turned his head and stared blankly at Gerard. 

“Yes?” Jasper mumbled.

“C’mon, let’s sneak down to the kitchen and get some ice cream.” Gerard suggested. Jasper stared at Gerard. He sighed and circled the bed. Gerard extended his hand. Jasper looked between Gerard’s hand and his face. He took it and Gerard pulled him to his feet.

“Don’t you have homework?” Jasper asked.

“Finished it half an hour ago,” said Gerard. He led Jasper out into the common room, where his fellows stared open-mouthed at Gerard.

“Do you even know where the kitchen is?” Jasper asked. He now followed Gerard’s lead.

“Well, Gloria knows where it is and I know her common room is near it,” said Gerard. The two started out the door.

“Don’t be out too late,” said Prescott. Gerard only threw up a hand in response. He glanced back again and noticed Benedict lower his glasses to him. Gerard threw a pillow lying on the floor at his face and left. They hurried down the stairs to navigate to the Hufflepuff common room. Every time he looked back at Jasper, he couldn’t quite understand what expression he had. He looked almost happy. Finally in they reached the stack of barrels.

“Okay, step back a few so I can get their attention,” said Gerard. He approached the barrel and knocked on it rapidly, immediately jumping back to avoid the shower of vinegar. Someone would have noticed. Sure enough the door opened, and it was Donley in pajamas.

“What do you want?” Donley questioned. Gerard had to remind himself to be polite and not slap him. Chester nearly tackled Donley from behind.

“Could I speak to Gloria?” Gerard asked. Donley rolled his eyes while Chester grinned.

“Yes,” said Donley. He didn’t move.

“Could you go get her?” Gerard asked. Donley groaned and closed the door. Beyond he could hear Chester giggling as Donley complained about Gerard and call for Gloria. The door opened and Gloria stepped out over the puddle of vinegar. She was in a pink cardigan and a darker skirt, which meant she hadn’t quite finished her homework.

“Hey, you didn’t get splashed like last time!” Gloria said with a grin. Gerard felt a little pink tinge his face.

“Yeah. Um, could you show us where the kitchen is? Jasper needs a little pick-me-up.” Gerard asked. He noticed a couple of her classmates peering around Gloria to get a look.

“I’ll be back in a jiffy!” Gloria called. She swung the door shut. “I’ll just go with you two. I need some ice cream after all that studying,” said Gloria. She hooked arms with both Gerard and Jasper and led the way, half skipping, half walking to a portrait of a fruit basket. Gloria reached and tickled the pear. The portrait swung open and the three entered. House elves who were still up excitedly greeted them. Gerard hadn’t seen so many in his life. His uncle had one working for him that was a little off his rocker, but more reliable.

“How can we help you?” One asked in a squeaky voice.

“Can we have three bowls of ice cream please?” Gloria asked.

“Of course!” The house elf and two others scurried around until they’d set up a small round table with three bowls full of ice cream. The three sat at the table.

“Thank you!” Gloria called as the house elves withdrew to get some rest. Jasper was in a lighter mood the moment he took his first bite. He still looked worn out. Gloria was just beaming, As for Gerard, he felt what Gloria had described as ‘warm and fuzzy feelings of joy’. 

“Thanks Gloria,” said Gerard.

“Of course! I’m glad I get to hang out with both of you,” said Gloria. Jasper smiled weakly at her. Gloria didn’t seem as tired as she usually was. Good thing since falling asleep on ice cream wouldn’t be ideal anyway.

“Thank you.” Jasper’s voice was a little hoarse. He coughed to clear his throat.

“I like your pajamas,” said Gloria. Jasper looked down at the gray nightshirt and trousers and smiled.

“I’d say the same, but those aren’t pajamas,” said Jasper. The trio continued talking about schoolwork and ice cream and just as they finished, Gerard heard a distinctive bell toll.

“F—damn it,” said Gerard. He, Jasper and Gloria exited, whispering thanks to the house elves and they fled down the hall. Gloria split off to get to her common room. Gerard and she exchanged waves. Then Jasper and Gerard took off running. The last thing Gerard wanted was to give any wandering prefects or the head boy or head girl excuse to give out detentions. Gerard saw a shadow coming around the corner and he pulled Jasper behind one of the statues. It was just Cassandra and her friend sneaking back themselves, whispering. Gerard waited a little longer, because it was then he saw Jinx zip by. Gerard and Jasper looked at each other, then slipped out to run the rest of the way up to the Ravenclaw tower.

“I’ve got the riddle,” said Jasper.

“What has four eyes-“ the knocker began.

“Mississippi,” Jasper interrupted. The knocker groaned and let them in.

“What the hell is a Mississippi?” Gerard asked.

“American state. Penelope knew the answer earlier today,” Jasper replied. The two walked in, and Jasper went straight for bed.

“Night, Carlton,” said Jasper.

“Night Abernathy,” said Gerard. Jasper smiled back at him. Now it was just Gerard and Benedict who were still up. Benedict smiled at him. Gerard started for the bathroom to wash up.

“Didn’t Sebastian stay you shouldn’t interfere? What are you trying to accomplish, Carlton?” Benedict asked. Gerard stopped, but he didn’t look at Benedict. He wouldn’t try to fight him out of respect for Jasper this time.

“That’s none of your business, Sterling.” Gerard retorted.

“Aren’t you worried about making things worse?” Benedict asked.

“Last I checked you don’t seem to care too much about what happens to anyone,” said Gerard.

“Tsk, so mean. Well, whatever. Just know I’ll be watching. It could be pretty interesting to see how this turns out,” said Benedict. He brushed past Gerard on the way to the boys dorm. Gerard suppressed the urge to punch him. It wasn’t like the other times when Benedict touched on his parentage, not worth it. He continued to the bathroom and washed his face. When he returned to the boys dorm, even Jasper was fast asleep, but his candle was still flickering, causing shadows to dance around the room. Gerard changed and put out the candle by hand and jumped straight to bed.

\--

Even though Jasper repeated the attempt of asking Evony forgiveness, Gerard immediately pulled Jasper back into his seat.

“But I’m not hungry,” said Jasper.

“Nope. You’re eating a meal. You can’t live off of ice cream,” said Gerard. Jasper opened his mouth to protest, but he relented.

“Okay. I’ll finish my plate,” said Jasper.

After breakfast, in classes with the Slytherins, Jasper didn’t hesitate to sit with Gerard. It was a little surprising, but at the least Gerard knew he could help the poor guy focus on class. Still, he could sense a bit of attachment. He wondered if Evony ever noticed how devoted Jasper was. The thought made him nearly break his quill. Right after class he stopped Jodie.

“I thought you wanted me to go away,” said Jodie.

“I won’t excuse myself. You have to deal with her just as much as I have to watch Jasper crumble,” said Gerard. Jodie raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t think Evony knows what she’s doing to him,” said Jodie.

“Yeah, he’s only had one full night’s sleep. Otherwise he can’t,” said Gerard. Jodie folded her arms and frowned.

“I swear that girl,” said Jodie, “I’ll try talking to her. Everyone says I’m the rational one of my house.” She started walking away.

“You sure? You approached me before?” Gerard asked. She looked back and smiled. She didn’t say anything, but Gerard figured she noticed his attempt at humor. He started for the library. Usually Jasper or Gloria would be there. The former would be hovering over a book, looking up if he heard Evony nearby. The latter would probably be asleep and have already left a spot of ink dragged across parchment. Just as he turned the corner he was knocked over. He looked up to see Miranda.

“Sorry, I should start checking corners first,” said Miranda. She got to her feet. Gerard got to his feet.

“It’s fine. You wouldn’t have seen Jasper or Gloria at the library, did you?” Gerard asked.

“Hmm, Gloria left early so she wouldn’t be late to Astronomy in the daytime again. I haven’t seen Jasper. I think he went to get lunch,” said Miranda. Gerard nodded. That was a good sign.

“Thanks,” said Gerard. He turned around to head for the Great Hall.

“Hey,” said Miranda. Gerard stopped and turned back. “I think Jasper might not really know what friendship is. If you want, I can help you teach him.”

“Teach friendship?” Gerard questioned.

“Yeah, you learned how from Gloria, didn’t you?” Miranda answered. Gerard was taken aback by her response. He really didn’t have real friends before Gloria, now that he really thought about it.

“I guess I did?” said Gerard. Miranda giggled. Gerard felt his face turn pink. Normally he’d say shut up, but he bit it back. Miranda wasn’t rude, and she didn’t have any ill-will toward him.

“We’ll meet in the empty classroom next to History of Magic on Thursday. Professor Taylor will be busy with the fifth years to worry.” Miranda suggested. 

“Okay. I’ll make sure to get Jasper there,” said Gerard. He turned to walk away. “Um, want to walk with me to get lunch?”

“Why not? It’ll be easier to get to Astronomy from there,” said Miranda. She straightened her bag and the two started for the Great Hall. It was strange for him, but he felt that he could consider Miranda as a friend too. Maybe he’d befriend Jasper too.


	10. Peculiar Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jodie makes attempts to reach Evony, and finds other things instead.
> 
> Miranda starts the first lesson to try to help Jasper learn friendship is more than doing things for people and unexpectedly creates a regular class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!  
> I'm so so so so sorry it's been such a long time since the last update. Life decided to bash me over the head with a nail loaded bat because lemons weren't enough and university life took the front seat. Hopefully, I'll be able to update more often, but I won't make promises until I stop having an erratic schedule. Wishing everyone Happy Holidays (because I just looked up and it'll be shorter than listing everyone's holiday celebrations and accidentally missing one) and make sure to give your loved ones a call and a lot of love because you never know what might happen day-to-day.
> 
> With Love,  
> yellowfang42

Jodie remained quiet through the day, even during classes. Evony was still angry at Jasper, more angry with her father. Gerard was barely making a dent to help. Just as the Slytherins returned to the common room, Jodie decided she’d talk to Evony.

“You’re going to have to forgive him eventually, Evony. He tries harder than Castillo does on homework or Bishop flirting with everyone,” said Jodie.

“Hey,” said Castillo. He pouted. Leo laughed at him.

“He still doesn’t get it,” said Evony. She sat on one of the couches.

“Get what?” Shaylin asked.

“Jasper needs to understand he’s not my dad’s puppet,” said Evony.

“That’s what this is about?” Jodie questioned.

“I understand the point you want to make, but you should really talk to him. Boys aren’t mind readers,” said Oliver. Jodie gestured to him.

“Absolutely not. I don’t want him to be my servant. I want him to be my friend, but if I tell him he’ll just follow the order,” said Evony.

“Let me get this straight, you want him to snap?” Marlene questioned.

“It’s the only way he’s going to get that he doesn’t have to be a servant,” said Evony.

“Hate to say it, but he’s practically a house elf. Way too docile to fight.” Leo chimed in.

“He’s not Carlton, you can’t just get him to be angry with you,” said Alexandra. That remark prompted some snickers from others in the room. 

“In that case just get Sterling to piss off Jasper,” said Henry. 

“Blah, blah, I’m out,” said Marlene. She left to the dormitory without a word.

“Evony, want to know something friends do? They talk to each other, unlike what you’re doing. And the rest of you, you laugh at Carlton but he’s doing a hell of a lot better communicating than the lot of you combined,” said Jodie. She was met with a stunned silence. Alexandra’s mouth drew back into a smile. Evony however glared back at Jodie. She folded her arms.

“I’ll talk to my father, and see about the problem,” said Evony. Jodie threw her hands up.

“Oh my God, Evony! You said yourself Jasper runs on your father’s orders. If he started this, talking to him isn’t going to fix a thing! Screw it. Since you’re so keen on everyone else fixing your problems, I’ll talk to Jasper myself and tell him what you want,” Jodie didn’t wait for her and started for the exit of the common room. A barrier shot up in front of the door. Jodie turned around to see Evony with her wand raised.

“Evony, that isn’t necessary,” said Oliver.

“You need to stay out of it,” warned Evony. Jodie drew her wand.

“You’re not the boss of me,” said Jodie. Other students watched in the room. As far as Jodie was concerned, unless Alexandra or one of the other students of a higher status than Evony intervened, no one would. 

“You haven’t been trained in self-defense,” said Evony. Jodie scoffed.

“So you’re threatening me? Is that what you do when Jasper makes a mistake? Did you learn that one from your dear old dad?” Jodie goaded. A jet of red light shot from Evony’s wand. Jodie ducked easily and bolted as Oliver threw himself between to prevent Evony from continuing. 

“Whoa Evony!” said Leo. The common room sprung into action.

“Evony! You need to keep yourself in check!” Oliver shouted. Jodie could hear him scolding Evony as she rushed down the hall. She didn’t want to take chances and kept her pace. She glanced back to check if Evony followed and collided with someone else.

“Oh god, I’m sorry,” said Jodie. She paused when she found herself on top of the timid Hufflepuff boy. He stared back at her, mouth half open. His eyes were the color of obsidian like from Leo’s polished chess set. Jodie found herself examining his long brown hair. He reached back, then his hand shot back. Jodie jumped back. The two first-years stared at each other. As odd as the thought was, Jodie could help thinking that the dark skinned boy reminded her of one of the Greek myths, she couldn’t recall which one, other than the subject was something to behold.

“Rosier!” Evony’s voice startled Jodie. She was far, but Jodie wasn’t sure for how long. Jodie looked to the boy. He scrambled to his feet and pulled her up. He didn’t wait to run. Jodie struggled to keep her legs under her to run with him. They rounded a corner and there was a cabinet. The boy pointed to it and opened the cabinet. Jodie climbed inside and almost closed it. The boy shoved his wand in a crack in the door and stepped away. Jodie realized it was a vanishing cabinet, and his wand was the only thing keeping Jodie from going on an additional adventure.

“God’s sakes! Why are there so many students out? Don’t you know it’s curfew!” The sound of Professor Laurent’s angered voice made Jodie hold her breath. Through the crack in the door Jodie could see Evony fuming near the pale professor. The Frenchman muttered something under his breath.

“Sorry-sorry sir! I got lost, and-and-” The boy began. Jodie would have sprung out of the cabinet to defend him if Evony wasn’t around and likely to curse her on sight.

“No, no, both of you save it. You two are speaking with the heads for your houses. Putain d'enfer,” said Professor Laurent. The boy nodded and followed behind the irritable Herbology professor and Evony. Jodie sat back in silence. No doubt Evony would insist on the professor finding Jodie as well. It’d be too risky to continue the search. Jodie waited until she was sure the halls were empty before slipping out. She took the boy’s wand with her. She’d have to return it to him later. Jodie counted herself lucky as she meandered back to the Slytherin common room that other staff weren’t patrolling the dungeons. The second she entered, Shaylin threw her arms around her.

“Jodie! We thought Evony got you!” Shaylin squeezed her tightly. The aftermath of Evony’s rage showed in the damage on the carpets and tapestries, but most of all, the crater in the pillar from the spell Evony sent at Jodie. Oliver approached to separate Shaylin.

“I’m sorry, I should have stopped her sooner,” said Oliver. Jodie shook her head.

“I’m fine. She didn’t see me,” said Jodie, “thanks to that boy.”

“What boy?” Shaylin and Oliver asked. Shaylin escorted Jodie to the couch. Some of Jodie’s classmates perked up to listen.

“I don’t know. I ran into him, and it was like,” Jodie trailed off. She pulled his wand from her robes.

“Is that his?” Oliver asked. Jodie nodded.

“Ooh! Jodie’s got a-“ before Leo could start Castillo and Casper drilled him with pillows to the face. Henry hid behind a pillow nearby.

“May I?” Alexandra asked. Jodie allowed Oliver to pick up the wand and hand it to Alexandra. She examined the boy’s wand carefully, then handed it back to Oliver, who returned it to Jodie.

“So?” Shaylin asked.

“Larch and griffin feather. Quite simple too. It’s not surprising that he’d help you,” said Alexandra. Those still awake moved closer to listen.

“I’m not sure I understand,” said Jodie. She examined the wand herself.

“Whoever owns that wand is exceptional, likely very talented,” said Alexandra, “What house did he belong to again?”

“Hufflepuff?” Jodie answered.

“It wasn’t Abbott for sure. His wand is fir wood. I was there when he got it,” said Casper.

“I’ll take it to him tomorrow,” said Jodie.

“I’m glad he was there to help you Jodie. You should get some rest. I’ll talk to Evony when she gets back,” said Oliver. Jodie nodded and started for the dormitory.

“Wait, what was he like?” Shaylin asked. Jodie found herself at a loss for words. She couldn’t bring herself to say her thought aloud, ‘Enchanting’, she’d say. That would earn her some mockery. She shook her head and went straight to bed.

\--

Jodie jumped out of bed in the morning, taking the boy’s wand with her. Evony continuously glared at her, but Jodie didn’t acknowledge her. Especially since that hole in the pillar was the damage Evony’s curse would had caused Jodie. She left, not waiting for Shaylin and Marlene. She had to see that boy again. She hurried past, even passing some of the Ravenclaw’s on their way. Jodie entered the Great Hall to find the boy sitting alone at the Hufflepuff table. He hadn’t noticed Jodie come in.

Jodie found herself hesitating to approach, and even wondering if he was part veela. She composed herself and approached. The boy looked up and suddenly scrambled. Jodie caught him so he didn’t fall to the floor. The boy quickly righted himself and Jodie sat next to him, using the table as a back rest. She pulled out his wand.

“Thanks for yesterday. You know you didn’t have to get in trouble for me,” said Jodie. The boy took the wand and looked away. “I’m Jodie Rosier, what’s your name?”

“Ha-Harris. My name is-is Albert Harris,” said the boy.

“Albert,” Jodie repeated. “Yes, I remember you now. That was something bold for someone shy.”

“Professor Taylor wasn’t harsh,” said Albert. “I told him the truth when Professor Laurent left to take Selwyn to Professor Naifeh.”

Jodie’s heart skipped. She hoped that the shaky history of magic professor wouldn’t ask her about it. Albert covered his head and ducked down.

“S-sorry,” said Albert. Jodie calmed herself. He hadn’t meant anything bad to her.

“It’s fine, Professor Naifeh didn’t show up in the common room this morning, so I don’t think he knows,” said Jodie. Albert peeked from behind his arms. Jodie slowly reached out and uncovered his face. He didn’t protest, and Jodie found herself staring like the previous night. Albert too held his gaze.

“I- thank you. For bringing my-my wand back,” said Albert. Jodie nodded and smiled back at him. Albert looked away, but for once there was a hint of a smile on his back.

“Of course. If you need anything, just let me know. Like this,” said Jodie. She bent only her pinky an stretched the rest. Albert repeated the gesture with a confused look. Jodie nodded. Albert nodded in reply.

“Jodie!” Shaylin’s shrill call startled Albert.

“See you,” said Jodie. As she walked over to join her fellow Slytherins, she felt his gaze watching. She glanced back to confirm. Even with Evony glaring at her throughout the day, Jodie didn’t care. And watching the Hufflepuffs, she wondered what it would be like to be among them.

\--

Miranda paced back and forth in the empty classroom. When she initially suggested the friendship lesson, she hadn’t thought about it. Now she was staring at a crudely drawn up lesson plan about finding friends for a start. But she’d never seen Gerard this concerned about someone else besides Gloria. Miranda stopped her pacing and took a deep breath.

“It’ll be fine. It’s just a nice discussion, nothing too big,” said Miranda. She sighed and hastily put her hair in a ponytail, then immediately took it out. The classroom door opened and Gerard stepped in with Jasper.

“Sorry, damn staircase wouldn’t budge until I threatened to blow it up,” said Gerard. Jasper approached and shook hands with Miranda.

“Hello miss Clarke. It’s nice to see you,” said Jasper.

“Abernathy,” muttered Gerard.

“You can call me Miranda,” said Miranda. The classroom door opened again.

“Hey guys!” Gloria called. Miranda was taken aback as not only Gloria entered, but Phoebe and Constance joined the group as well.

“I didn’t do it,” said Gerard. He appeared flustered, but there was no hiding he was happy to see Gloria too. Constance put her arms around Miranda and Jasper’s shoulders.

“Nah, I saw you drawing up your plan and since Mr. Grump was gonna be here, I figured you’d need back up,” said Constance. Phoebe grinned.

“Excuse you, Clarke doesn’t piss me off, Montgomery,” Gerard snapped. Miranda removed Constance’s arm from her shoulder and approached Gerard.

“Hey, it’s fine. More people to talk to. Easy,” said Miranda. Gerard seemed to think it over. He nodded.

“Okay,” said Gerard. Miranda managed to find the paper and stood aside.

“I guess we can start now. First thing, introduce yourself and something you like to do in your spare time,” said Miranda. The group looked around at each other a moment. “I’ll go first. I’m Miranda Clarke, and I like to throw darts.”

“Throw darts? No wonder Watson’s afraid of you,” Constance remarked. Miranda smiled sheepishly. 

“Gerard Carlton. I just read to my pet mongoose Elyon,” said Gerard.

“Ooh! You should see if you can bring her next year. I’ve always wanted to see a mongoose in person,” said Phoebe. Gerard shrugged.

“I’ll see, she’s kind of particular about who she likes,” said Gerard.

“Just meeting her would be nice,” said Phoebe.

“Now I want to see that,” said Constance.

“I’ll go. I’m Gloria Tate, and when I’m not sleeping I’m learning how to face paint,” said Gloria. Phoebe nodded.

“Matilda’s a really good teacher,” Phoebe added.

“If there’s a school festival, that would be perfect,” said Miranda.

“Definitely,” said Jasper. Miranda looked around at the cheerful group. So far, everything was going according to plan.

“Okay! I’m Constance Montgomery, and I like to fly on my broom,” said Constance.

“Nice,” said Gloria. 

“Okay, I’m Phoebe Albany, I like to reenact historical events,” said Phoebe.

“You should do one for History of Magic so Professor Taylor gets a break,” Constance suggested.

“You need to do it with me then!” Phoebe replied.

“The more the merrier. Hey maybe we can convince Gerard to do it too,” said Constance. Gerard shifted slightly.

“I’m right here,” Gerard muttered. Constance grinned back at him. Gloria whispered in his ear and he nodded.

“Your turn,” said Miranda. Jasper nodded.

“I’m Jasper Abernathy and I like to…” Jasper trailed off. It occurred to Miranda that Jasper might not have regular free time, or that time was usually spent with Evony.

“Don’t worry, Gerard reads to his mongoose after all,” Constance said and nudged Gerard. At first Miranda thought Gerard would snap at her, but instead he bumped her back.

“Well, when I have the time, Evony and I sometimes explore the mansion. There’s a few hidden rooms and passageways we check out,” said Jasper.

“Cool!” Phoebe said cheerfully. Her silvery hair momentarily bounced. Miranda noticed a bit of honey color at the roots. The door opened and Miranda felt her heart sink as Benedict along with the Stinson twins entered the room.

“Sorry we’re late, Ledger thought so fondly of me he even paid me a visit,” said Benedict. Half the group watched Gerard, who squinted at the boy in glasses. The Stinson boy closed the door quickly.

“Do you mind if we wait here? Professor Taylor’s going to have to chase him away soon enough,” said Bernard. Miranda noticed Gloria nudge Gerard. He looked around Miranda noticed most of the group were looking to Gerard to approval.

“Miranda’s leading the lesson,” said Gerard. Miranda searched Gerard’s expression.

“As long as you participate and don’t start a fight,” warned Miranda. Geraldine beamed and dragged both boys over to the group.

“So what are we doing?” Geraldine asked. She didn’t seem to care too much for Benedict and Gerard’s animosity. Now that Miranda thought about it, Geraldine almost seemed like a version of Gloria, though pudgier, more awake, and darker toned.

“We’ve been shared our names and what we do in our spare time,” said Phoebe.

“Oh, well then. I’m Benedict Sterling and I-“

“Like to push peoples buttons?” Gerard interrupted. Benedict stared open mouthed at Gerard. Then he started grinning.

“Carlton, I’m impressed. But besides that, I’ll admit I have a bit of a sweet tooth. If I could, I’d do nothing but bake confections all day,” said Benedict.

“Wow, you’re actually human,” said Constance.

“Told you,” said Geraldine.

“Erm, I’m Bernard Stinson and I just like to read,” said Bernard.

“Hey, reading is fun,” said Phoebe. Constance and Gloria nodded. Mirada nodded too. Her worries about Benedict’s involvement didn’t seem to be a problem, at least for the time being. 

“I’m Geraldine Stinson, and I know I don’t look like it, but I really like dancing,” said Geraldine.

“She really does,” said Bernard.

“Why don’t you dance in the dorm?” Constance asked.

“Well, I don’t really have a reason to,” said Geraldine.

“There should be a dance, I’d go to it,” Phoebe commented.

“Some wizards have parties, so it’s not too far-fetched,” said Jasper. The class bell tolled.

“Ugh, already? But I’m having fun!” said Phoebe.

“Well, we can meet same time here next week?” Miranda suggested.

“Yeah, that’d be nice, actually,” said Jasper. Miranda noticed Gerard smile and pat Jasper on the shoulder.

“Ooh, c’mon, we should study together!” Phoebe suggested.

“Sounds like a plan,” said Gerard.

\--

Miranda found herself amazed by how well Jasper was doing, and even Gerard was less irritated with other people’s existence. Constance even mentioned to Miranda how it was even showing in classes. Gerard even mentioned offhand he’d had to help Benedict with Astronomy homework.

But every morning Jasper tried to talk to Evony, except he decided to do so after he’d had breakfast. Miranda wasn’t sure if she should say something to Evony. Jasper even tried some of the things he learned in the lessons she’d shared. 

The lesson regarding dealing with disagreements was particularly hard on Jasper, hard on everyone involved really.

“Don’t take it personally. He’s retaining it the best he can,” said Constance. Gerard folded his arms. It was just after and most of the bunch, including Jasper had left.

“We could always invite Evony to join,” said Miranda.

“Doubt she’d show if she knows Jasper’s gonna be there,” said Constance.

“I’m going to talk to Jodie, she said she’d try to talk to Evony,” said Gerard.

“I’ll come with you,” said Miranda.

“Sure, let’s go,” said Gerard. He led the way, first to the library. Lucky for them, Jodie was just leaving.

“Hey, Carlton, Clarke… Montgomery?” Jodie looked quizzically. Miranda glanced back at Constance.

“Hey, nobody said I couldn’t,” said Constance.

“Did you talk to Evony?” Gerard asked. Jodie popped herself on her forehead.

“That girl, ugh! I don’t think she knows how to communicate what she wants and her dad is a pain in the arse,” said Jodie.

“Yikes,” said Constance.

“Explain,” said Gerard.

“I got pissed and I was going to tell Jasper what she wanted, but she tried to curse me and I almost got caught outside the dormitory getting away from her,” said Jodie. Gerard sighed and nodded.

“You tried. I’ll talk to her,” said Gerard. He didn’t even wait and left to find Evony.

“Why does he think that will make a difference?” Jodie asked. Constance shrugged. Miranda recalled Gerard mentioning his dislike for his father. Benedict stepped out of the library.

“Jodie, you said she tried to curse you?” Benedict asked.

“Yes?” Jodie answered.

“Don’t give me that look Montgomery, I’m just going to make sure they don’t kill each other,” said Benedict. With that he ran off. Miranda wondered if she might need to talk to Jasper.

“Hey, if Evony’s too busy talking to Carlton,” Jodie began.

“Let’s go tell Jasper,” said Constance. Miranda nodded. It didn’t take long to find him studying with James.

“James come here I need to distract you,” said Constance as she dragged off James.

“Hey Miranda, hey Rosier,” greeted Jasper. Miranda realized even though the lessons helped, he still looked sick.

“I need to tell you something, I think it might help you fix things with Evony,” said Jodie. Jasper closed his book and sat up attentively.

“Okay,” said Jasper.

“You need to ignore an order from Evony,” said Jodie. Jasper winced instantly.

“Jodie you should probably explain,” said Miranda.

“She wants you to not be her servant but if she tells you that you’ll just be following orders and that would defeat the purpose of you being a friend rather than a servant,” Jodie explained. Jasper stared at her for a moment.

“Mr. Selwyn would have me polish the entire house alone,” said Jasper.

“I don’t think Evony would tell on you. It’s worth a shot,” said Jodie.

“Are you sure?” Jasper asked.

“She tried to curse me because I was going to tell you. Yes, I’m sure,” said Jodie. Jasper thought for a moment.

“Jasper, this is going to feel backwards. And if it helps, Gerard’s going to talk to her too,” said Miranda. Jodie reeled back in response. Jasper nodded.

“I suppose that makes sense,” said Jasper. Miranda nodded. 

“And you should probably tell her that you need her to tell you directly because it’s normal to talk to your friends if something’s wrong,” said Miranda. Jasper laced his fingers together as he stared down at his hands. Jasper stood up.

“Okay, I’ll go,” said Jasper.

“We’ll be right behind you,” said Jodie. As Jasper started toward the Great Hall, Jodie turned to Miranda. “Is Gerard on bad terms with his dad?” Jodie asked.

“I think that’s why he went to talk to Evony. I think he’ll get her to understand,” said Miranda. She started with Jodie to catch up, with Constance and James trailing behind. Miranda hoped this would put an end to the rift between Jasper and Evony, and maybe they’d both get what they wanted.


	11. The Curse of Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things were a little busy with life, and I would have posted this chapter, except the content made me think twice cause I wasn't sure when I'd get to the next chapter. So I waited until both were done.
> 
> TW: Attempted Suicide

Evony threw the letter into the fireplace. Nothing but empty news, and ‘you’ll understand when you’re older’ variants. More than likely Jasper would get more details of what was going on. He always did. And no reply related to relinquishing the order. At least Adam, Maria, Doreen, and Margaret were in good health. If only Jasper could just understand he didn’t have to be a servant forever. 

“No luck?” Oliver asked. Evony sighed.

“Everyone’s so stupid! No one can figure anything out for themselves, they just have to be spoon-fed to learn anything at all!” Evony slammed her fists on the couch back.

“Evony, we’re in school, we’re supposed to be told how to do things so we don’t blow ourselves up,” said Oliver.

“Except Jasper and I have a little bit of a different upbringing. We’re shown how to do it, and if it blows up in our faces, our fault. It’s our responsibility to learn for ourselves,” said Evony. Oliver shook his head.

“Exactly. And your dad isn’t going to do anything, so don’t ask him to fix it for you. Everyone else is pitching in,” said Oliver. Evony stared at Oliver for a moment. She knew Jasper’s classmates had been sticking around him more often, mostly Carlton. She still hadn’t figured out why Jasper would be near someone that temperamental.

“He’ll just be following orders if I say anything. I don’t want him be stuck as the household servant like a house elf,” said Evony.

“Like I said before, boys aren’t mind readers. We’re only human, after all,” said Oliver. Evony sighed and left the classroom. Her stomach grumbled in her hurry to class that morning breakfast was completely forgotten. 

“Selwyn!” A shout startled Evony, and she spotted Gerard fast approaching. She waited. He was definitely taller than her, and Evony found herself gripping her sleeve. His brows furrowed.

“What do you want, Carlton?” Evony asked. Gerard opened his mouth, and took a deep breath.

“You need to talk to Jasper. No matter what we do, he’s not getting it,” said Gerard. For a moment, he wasn’t angry. Then whatever he was thinking about made him angry again.

“Not mind readers,” Evony muttered.

“Look, Jodie said your dad isn’t listening. Mine’s a fucking trainwreck. He runs off smuggling shit everywhere, he’s not even there. I honestly stopped caring about whether or not he exists,” said Gerard. His expression softened again. He folded his arms tightly across his chest. That certainly explained his anger issues.

“I thought we we’re talking about Jasper,” said Evony. Gerard’s eyes widened.

“Yes. Selwyn, he’s falling apart. I mean he’s spent nights just staring at the ceiling, he barely eats, and sometimes I just find him standing in a hallway spacing out. I don’t even know how to help him. It shouldn’t be on you but he’s not ready to understand what you want him to. I don’t think he will,” said Gerard. Evony’s heart sank. Jasper needed to understand. He had to. If he didn’t now would he ever get it? Evony turned and walked away.

“That can’t be right,” Evony muttered.

“Don’t just abandon him!” Gerard shouted. Evony whirled around and pulled her wand. She wanted to say something, but she couldn’t get the words out. Gerard’s anger faded. Evony needed some space, and it was unlikely Gerard would give her what she needed. He started to reach for his wand. Evony disarmed him quickly and used the levitation spell to throw him in the nearby closet. With another swift movement she locked it with magic and ran. No doubt he’d snap now. She slowed down, wiping tears from her eyes. Everyone was stupid, no one understood.

“Here, he’s abrasive, but he means well,” Evony looked up to see Benedict holding up a handkerchief for her.

\--

Wilhelmina stirred her soup again and again. Jinx hadn’t picked up on too much from the times he was tailing Cassandra. In fact, half the time he’d only pick up on snippets that were next to meaningless. The best they had was that Jasper and Cassandra were related, although she didn’t want anyone to know that; especially Jasper. Gloria rested her chin on her palm and sighed.

“You okay?” Wilhelmina asked.

“Gerard’s really worried about Jasper. I don’t think he’s handling it well either,” said Gloria. Wilhelmina looked at the sparsely occupied Ravenclaw table, none of which were Gerard or Jasper. 

“What about you?” Wilhelmina asked.

“I’m okay. I just hope it turns out okay. I don’t want Gerard to just fall back. He’ll be lonely again if he does,” said Gloria. Wilhelmina hadn’t realized how much Gloria had really invested in befriending Gerard. Then again, Benedict was a regular distraction in the class they shared.

“Well, he’s a lot nicer to people, so maybe he’ll be fine,” said Wilhelmina. Gloria smiled and took a bite of her sandwich. Jinx ran and slid into his seat, piling food onto his plate.

“Quick pretend we’re in the middle of conversation,” said Jinx. Gloria tilted her head.

“Yeah, I think our exams should be fine, as long as we study well enough,” said Wilhelmina. She now noticed Cassandra, Vivian, and other Hufflepuffs joining the table for lunch. Some Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin students entered the Hall too.

“Hey Wilhelmina, do you still have the bag I let you borrow?” Seymour asked. Wilhelmina dug in her pocket and pulled a small bag of nuts from it. “Thanks.” Seymour opened the bag and his squirrel scurried out of his hood and dug headfirst into the bag. Gloria turned toward the Ravenclaw table. Wilhelmina looked back to see Jasper, Miranda, Constance, and Jodie all talking to each other; mostly to Jasper, who fidgeted a little. Then they turned too. Evony entered the hall. Her expression was blank. Jasper started his approach. Surprisingly Miranda, Constance, and Jodie looked hopeful. Most other students looked away. Gloria looked away too.

“Evony I’m going to explain whether you’ll listen to me or not. And don’t tell me to go away, because I won’t. I miss being your friend, studying together. I don’t know what you want exactly, but I want you to tell me. Please,” said Jasper. Wilhelmina held her breath. It was a first for Jasper to even make some semblance of standing up for himself. Anyone in the room would have noticed. Evony didn’t respond. Jasper suddenly flinched.

“You’re fired,” said Evony.

“Evony we can work this out-“ Jasper began.

“Give. Up,” said Evony. She turned on her heel and left the Great Hall. It was dead silent. Wilhelmina got out of her seat just as Gloria did. Jasper stared at the ground. Even James the resident flirt approached to check on him

“It’s gonna be okay, Jasper. We’re all here for you,” said Miranda. Jasper shook his head. Tears welled up in his eyes as they glazed over.

“I failed,” said Jasper. He walked away. Wilhelmina had a dark feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“What the hell happened to Gerard?” Jodie said aloud. Miranda and Constance looked at each other. Benedict entered the hall. He paused for a moment. He approached quickly.

“Hey, where’s Carlton?” Constance asked. Benedict slapped his forehead.

“Merlin’s pants!” Benedict exclaimed. He shook his head. “I’ll find him later. The real question is why does everyone look like they just witnessed a murder?” There was another uncomfortable silence. Benedict pulled Wilhelmina aside and lowered his glasses and stared directly into her eyes.

“What are you-“ Wilhelmina began.

“Shush,” said Benedict. “Let me concentrate.”

\--

Gerard slammed against the closet door again and again. For a second he thought he got through to her. Now he had no idea what was going to happen.

“Selwyn open the fucking door, goddammit!” Gerard yelled. He’d been yelling a lot. His throat was starting to get sore. It was a wonder no one had found him yet. If Evony cursed Jodie, he had no idea what would happen if Jasper or Miranda or Constance tried to reason with her. Gerard leaned against the back of the closet and kicked with both feet. The door shot off the hinges and hit the opposite wall. Gerard fell out and searched for his wand.

“I don’t have time for this shit!” Gerard shouted. He tore off in the direction Evony went. He’d fight her without a wand if he had to. Gerard nearly fell on his face jumping the stairs in getting to the Great Hall. He shoved the door open. The Great Hall was uncomfortably quiet. Pretty much most of those who attended Miranda’s lessons were at a table talking, except Benedict, who was talking to Wilhelmina. Gerard approached.

“What happened?” Gerard asked. The group fell silent. Wilhelmina broke off her conversation with Benedict.

“Evony fired Benedict. But, something wasn’t right. And Jasper said he failed,” said Wilhelmina. Benedict’s mouth fell open.

“Sterling,” said Gerard.

“I passed him and he took the route to the astronomy tower,” said Benedict. His eyebrow shot up and he stiffened. “No wonder he said he couldn’t go against the order like I told him to.”

“What the hell are you saying? It’s not like he-“ Gerard stopped when Benedict slowly nodded. Gerard turned and ran for the astronomy tower. He heard footsteps near.

“I’ll help!” said Gloria. The petite Hufflepuff had kept up with energy from god knows where, but Gerard was grateful for help. Gerard took the shortcut and both hurried up the stairs. Normally ascending the stairs would be exhausting, but adrenaline kept him going. He hoped they weren’t too late.

“Jasper, please don’t,” Gerard breathed out. He reached the top where normally they’d gather to gaze at the night sky. Gerard couldn’t move. Jasper was on the other side of the rails. Gloria tore past him as Jasper let go.

“No!” Gloria screamed. She seized Jasper around the middle and started to slip over the railing too. Gerard rushed to her side and grabbed onto her, anchoring his feet under the rail bars. Jasper hung limp, not even trying to save himself.

“Jasper stop! Evony wanted you to be independent and she fucked up saying it! That doesn’t mean you should die!” Gerard shouted. Gloria strained to keep hold of Jasper.

“Gerard, he’s slipping, oh my god he’s slipping,” Gloria whimpered.

“Hold on tight, I’m won’t let you fall,” said Gerard. Jasper suddenly lurched forward. Gloria shrieked and Gerard grabbed Jasper’s arm to help Gloria.

“I failed to protect her. I failed my master. I broke my oath,” Jasper muttered. Gerard held tighter. Gloria started crying.

“To hell with that oath! What makes you think Evony wants you to jump off the astronomy tower?! What makes you think I’m going to let my best friend kill himself?!” Gerard’s eyes blurred from water filling up his vision. Jasper started to slip from his grip. Gerard blinked away the forming tears to see a crowd of students below in the courtyard.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Gloria whimpered. Gerard mustered what strength he could to hoist Jasper up, even a little.

“Don’t fucking watch, get your asses up here and help!” Gerard yelled. Jasper slipped from Gloria’s weakened grip and fell. Gerard nearly jumped over the railing himself. Gloria pulled Gerard back.

“Don’t!” Gloria shouted. Gerard fought to break free.

“Jasper!”


	12. The Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repercussions of the incidents of the previous chapter

“Arresto momentum!” Evony screamed. Jasper’s body slowed to a halt just inches above the ground, then plopped down. She ran to Jasper’s side and grabbed his right hand where a red sigil started to burn. Evony prodded it with her wand.

“As a member of the Selwyn house I revoke this oath and free you from this promise,” Evony commanded. The sigil dissolved and Jasper began to breathe steadily. Evony pulled him into her arms. His mouth moved to whisper something but Evony couldn’t make it out.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened,” said Evony. Jasper didn’t respond. The other students in the courtyard glared at her. Last she remembered was talking to Benedict, but the memory after went hazy. Professor Atwell hurriedly approached Evony and Jasper. She said nothing to Evony and checked over Jasper.

“Naifeh, help me get this boy to the hospital wing,” said Professor Atwell. The man limped over and conjured a stretcher. Professor Atwell carefully lifted Jasper from Evony’s arms and set him on the stretcher. She didn’t say a word as she and Professor Naifeh left to take Jasper. Evony got to her feet to start following, but seeing the glares from other students stopped her. The courtyard started to clear. Evony sat herself on a bench.

“How could I let myself be cursed?” Evony asked herself. She looked up to see Gerard glaring down at her. His eyes burned like fires; his jaw and fists were tight. She half expected him to yell at her. He just turned and walked away. The remainder of the crowd dispersed completely, whispering as they went. Evony thought over and over about what happened before she found herself staring at the walls in the dungeons. No matter how many times she reviewed the moment in her head, something was missing.

“I thought we agreed you weren’t going to do that,” said Benedict. Evony looked up to see the Ravenclaw boy standing in front of her. He took off his glasses, and for the first time she saw his eyes clearly.

\--

Jasper felt a spinning sensation as he opened his eyes. He stared at high ceilings, and around him were familiar faces. Miranda, Jodie, and Constance especially concerned. Jasper tried to think of how he got to the hospital wing in the first place. The last thing he recalled clearly was Evony. His heart sank. Seeing the cold look on her face, just knowing the oath broke from what happened to her. Gerard sat at the bedside, holding his head.

“Jasper? Thank god!” Miranda spoke first. Gerard looked up. His eyes were puffy and his skin was a little blotched. Gloria stepped into view next to him and smiled at Jasper. 

“I brought a snack for later!” Phoebe said, showing off a box of chocolate to Jasper. She looked to be the only one trying to lighten the mood. But after spending the time with the group Miranda brought together, he noticed she too had reddened eyes. The Stinson twins, were noticeably without Benedict. Jasper moved to sit up and greet the group properly.

“Rest. The nurse said falling is still bad,” said Gerard. Jasper leaned back against the headboard anyway. The moments leading up to blackout started to fill in. The consequence of the oath kicked in the second ‘you’re fired’ left Evony’s lips. Just thinking about what it would have made him do made Jasper feel sick. He knew Mr. Selwyn was serious, but Jasper thought he’d die before any harm would come to Evony. Miranda threw her arms around Jasper sobbing.

“It’s my fault! I’m sorry. I just wanted to help,” said Miranda. Jodie and Constance nodded. Jasper shook his head.

“No, no, let me explain. I wasn’t myself. None of this is your fault. Honestly I should have done it sooner,” said Jasper. Gloria circled around and whispered to Miranda. She nodded.

“We’ll all come visit in a bit and bring more food later, okay nerd?” Constance kept a grin on her face. Jasper nodded.

“Okay reckless,” said Jasper. Gloria led the group out, talking to Miranda along the way. Gerard remained seated. Jasper reached over and touched Gerard’s shoulder. Gerard brushed back his blond hair.

“I can’t tell you what to do, but don’t pull that shit again please,” said Gerard. He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. The memory of hear Gerard yelling at him, with Gloria, both begging him to not go over stung almost worse than Evony.

“No, I don’t want to jump of the Astronomy tower ever again. And, thank you for stopping me,” said Jasper. Gerard leaned back in his chair.

“I didn’t stop you. You fell,” said Gerard. He clenched his hands into fists. 

“You were fighting a magical oath, Carlton,” said Jasper.

“Oh come on, Jasper. I thought we were on first names by now,” said Gerard. Jasper smiled back at him.

“Look, I was supposed to protect Evony from harm on pain of death, and I failed. No doubt Mr. Selwyn will lecture me after school is over,” said Jasper.

“Why? You’re eleven!” Gerard questioned.

“Gerard, I am a servant in my master’s house. I do what I’m told to do. It’s part of my station,” said Jasper. Gerard grabbed Jasper by the shoulders.

“You. Are. Eleven. Even my dad, dickhead he may be, doesn’t make me take an oath every time he needs me to do something and die if I fuck up,” said Gerard. Jasper had seen Gerard furious, but this wasn’t the same as him getting pissed off at Benedict for existing. Gerard let go and leaned back again.

“You’ve never mentioned him,” said Jasper.

“Course not, not with the glasses asshole talking shit about everything he knows about me,” Gerard folded his arms. The usual brand of anger returned momentarily. 

“I’m sorry,” said Jasper. 

“Don’t be. People have choices, and I still chose to live with my parents. Did you know nowadays you can just leave your home if your parents are wizards? There are places now for young wizards that got kicked out of their homes for even being magical. There’s one on Grimmauld in London--” said Gerard.

“Where is this coming from?” Jasper asked.

“Just keep it in mind, okay? Once you get thing figured out,” said Gerard.

“I appreciate it, Gerard. I’m glad you hold me in some importance,” said Jasper.

“Oh my GOD just talk like normal, it’s making me think you’re still under the influence,” said Gerard. Jasper couldn’t help laughing. Gerard replied with furrowed brows, but a smile broke out. The door to the hospital wing opened. Gerard stared down at Evony and stood up as she approached.

“Wait,” said Evony. She drew a wand, the very same he’d pointed at Jasper and Evony before the school year started and handed it to Gerard. “I’m sorry.” Gerard pointed it at her immediately.

“Why should I believe that?” Gerard questioned. Evony stared at the ground.

“Gerard, please don’t,” said Jasper.

“It’s my fault. Gerard, you we’re right. I was going to, but someone cursed me. I heard I said some awful things,” said Evony. Gerard narrowed his eyes. Jasper nodded.

“That’s why the vow was broken. I didn’t protect you,” said Jasper. Gerard lowered his wand.

“Fine, but I don’t trust you,” said Gerard.

“I don’t blame you. And Jasper, I’ll discuss this with my father. You’re not fired, and first thing, don’t make oaths or vows with anyone again. Please,” said Evony. Jasper nodded. Evony suddenly sobbed. Jasper opened his arms and she threw herself into a hug. Gloria entered the room.

“Where’s Miranda? She okay?” Gerard asked.

“She had something to take care of,” said Gloria.

Jasper felt Evony squeeze him tight and sniff between tears. Promise or no promise, he told himself he wouldn’t fail her again. And he would make sure to follow that order not just for her, but for Gerard too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have contained this in the previous chapter, so sorry about the wait. There's a couple more chapters for year one. And slow as it may be, I intend on finishing the series as a whole. The outline is there and the skeleton is waiting for the meat.
> 
> With love,  
> yellowfang42


End file.
